A Beautiful Lie
by Kazumi-Uchiha-567
Summary: Sequel to When Worlds Collide/ Months after the Doctor left for the first time, Sam finds a flat to live in , in London with two interesting characters. Avenger's gang and the doctor will make some appearances, so the full cross over is a Doctor Who/Avengers/ Sherlock Fiction. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I chuckled softly and shook my head, looking up at the door taking in the golden numbers, "I'm surprised he didn't ask me about my roommates, I dropped a lot of hints about them." I chuckled as I opened the door to 221B Baker St.

I shut the door behind me and trudged up the stairs, unbuckling my jacket and hearing Sherlock chatter away in the living room.

"Hello Sherlock." I spoke I walked into the kitchen door and over to the stove where the teapot rested nested in its same spot.

"Can you pass me a pen?" He voiced out from the living room, in a monotone voice.

"When you ask me?" I questioned walking out and handing him a pen.

"An hour ago" He responded taking the pen without even looking at me.

"I have been out Sherlock, and John has been too. " I mentioned as I walked back into the kitchen and turn on the stove.

"Well you should be here instead." He commanded jumping up from his chair.

"If you say so." I asked taking out a cup for tea and going to the fridge.

"Just tea for me, thanks." He said sitting back down with John's laptop.

"You won't need it "I responded as I set the kettle on the stove top.

Silence passed between the both of us as he continued to type away on John laptop; going by the look of the place I would have said that this was between "A Study in Pink" and "The Blind Banker". Just then footsteps were heard coming up the stairs along with the rustling of plastic bags.

"No don't worry about me." John's voice huffed up the entrance way of the stairs.

"Hello John." I chimed in as he placed the bags on the table and turned toward Sherlock.

"Is that my computer?" John asked eying out the piece of machinery.

"Course" Sherlock responded as he began to type.

I watched amused as John slightly angry close the computer on him, and took a seat in the opposite chair causing Sherlock to scowl slightly act his action. As I turned to pour the water into the cup I heard John shuffle through the bills on the table next to him and mention something about money.

"I have to go to the bank" Sherlock cut in, standing up and grabbing his jacket by the door.

"What?" John exclaimed shocked but following him out the door like a puppy.

"Have fun!" I shouted as I threw out the tea bag from my cup and lean against the counter.

Silence engulfed the room as the door slammed behind them, taking off towards the bank leaving me along with it. As I doctored up my tea, my phone started to go off in my jacket pocket which I lucky still had on. Taking the phone I glanced at the caller id to see Tony's ridiculous face bouncing up and down making me aware that it was him.

"Stark, what do you need?" I commented as I brought the phone up to my ear accepting the call.

"Why do you think I always need something when I call? "He questioned in a cocky way.

"Cause most of the time you do, Tony" I snickered back hopping up onto the counter, sipping my tea.

"Whatever you say Frosty. " He retorted back with a chuckle, "I'm actually calling cause I'm in London, and need a ride to the hotel."

"You! You need a ride to the hotel? That's first. "I laughed over the phone.

"Well Pepper forgot to set up a ride, and I'm not taking a cab after that cabbie murder, your roommate caught." He explained to me.

"Wimp." I joked as I put my cup down, "I'll be there in 20 minutes in a cab. What gate are you at?"

"I'll be at gate c13" He responded,

"You own me one Stark." I rolled my eyes as I headed downstairs to the front door.

"Deal, See you soon Frost." He commented before he hung up the phone.

I shook my head with a chuckle as I pulled my jacket closed and put my phone in my pocket as I end the call with Tony. I stepped out the apartment and locked the door behind me as a habit, I turned and walked down the front steps only to see a slick black car waiting there for me along with a gentlemen holding an umbrella in front on it.

"Not now" I grumbled softly as I looked straight at Mycroft, who smiled weakly at me.

"It would be wise to get in the car Samantha." He threated softly at me, as he opened the backseat door for me.

"I'm sorry I have an important errand to run so no." I hissed softly, turning on my heel to go.

"I have already sent a car to pick up your dear friend, Mr. Stark." He calming spoke up, making me stop in my tracks.

"No, cancel that car. " I commanded, looking over my shoulder at him with an annoyed look, "I'm picking him up in that car right away and then we will talk Mycroft."

"I assumed Sherlock has mentioned me then." He said raising his eyebrows ever so slightly, as I turned and got in the back seat of the car with my back facing the driver.

"Like it is for Sherlock to say anything," I commented as he got in across from me, "It was John"

"Ah Doctor Watson would make sure a woman like yourself is safe in city alone like this." He spoke as the car drove off into traffic, "But he has no knowledge of your "friends", does he?"

"He doesn't need to know, not surprised you found that out and you probably discovered I also am an orphan and been friend with Mr. Stark since I can remember. " I acknowledged, looking up at him with a blank expression hiding the truth within.

"Yes…your records are very clear about that and how you also were involved in Stark's company, being assistance to a Ms. Pepper Potts." He recalled from a tiny journal he removed from his jacket.

"Yes I was." I lied through my soft smile at him, "best one she had."

"Yes, well what are your intentions involving Sherlock and John Watson Samantha?" He insisted leaning forward on his knees, giving me the stare down.

I smirked softly and leaned forward as well, "I just need an apartment and the place was pervious owned by Henry Stark, so Mrs. Hudson gave me a good deal since I know Tony. I care nothing for your brother or John , other than just being my current roommates.

Silence filled the air as he leaned back and looked up as the car pulled over and slowly stopped, "Well… have a good evening Ms. Moretti, the additional car will be waiting to take you and Tony to his hotel. " He informed as I got out of the car and straighten my jacket.

I nodded and started walk toward the building only to glance over my shoulder to see the black car pulling away and another take its place.


	2. Chapter 2

The gate was not a long walk from my location of the airport and I happened to walk up just as Tony was walking out of the gate being followed by a different guard then I have seen before. He was dressed in a suit and had sunglasses on inside making him look really stupid.

"Frosty!" He shouted as he walked over, with a smirk on his face.

"Really? Still with the nickname?" I asked as I took him into a hug, it had been months since I had last seen him and we had grown very close since the Doctor first left.

"I have worse one, I can use." He threated giving me a joking look.

"No that's fine." I chuckled pulling away and stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Come on I have the car waiting outside."

"A car? You don't drive a car." He mentioned walking beside me holding a briefcase.

"And you are the king of the world," I retorted back sarcastically rolling my eyes "It's a favor from my roommate's brother."

"Secret lover?" He questioned looking over at me with the stupid sunglasses.

" Eww man is in his late 30s and unattractive." I chocked back, getting a chill as we stepped outside.

"Did you sleep with his brother?" He guessed as his guard opened the car door for us.

"I don't have to sleep with a guy to get him to do what I want." I grumbled loudly taking my seat with my back to the driver again.

"Fine, then what is it Frost?" He nagged again with the nickname, taking his seat across from me.

"He was asking me about my friendship with you and the false info we created for me." I frowned looking up at him.

At this point he took his sun glasses off and looked up at me with a slightly frown, "Does he know it's faked?"

"I don't think so but he works the British government and he is related to The Great Sherlock Holmes, he will find out sooner or later. " I responded looking out towards the window as we pulled away from the airport.

"Let's hope it's later," He commented "Went to the moon earlier?"

"What?" I grumbled out as his voice pulled me out of thoughts, then looking down at my still slightly ruined jacket.

"Your coat is burned up and torn, unless you threw it in the fire because you didn't like it." He observed, raising an eyebrow.

" No, I did go to the moon, the Doctor just drop me back off less than an hour ago, though it is always worse conditions when I return and look like I had been attacked." I chucked weakly looking at the torn edges of the jacket.

"No kidding you need to gate another one." He smirked softly.

"I will, so why are you in town, Stark you never told me." I questioned looking up at him, as the car pulled up to the hotel.

"Meeting with the Prime Minster, about some press thing about Ironman suit and stuff." He responded waving his hand around dramatically.

I laughed and shook my head softly, "Call me up for lunch tomorrow I know a great place nearby."

As the door opened and Tony grabbed his suitcase, he nodded and smiled softly, "Fine, I'll pay."

"I was planning on that." I snickered softly, "Bye Stark."

"Later Frosty." He smirked as he climbed out of the car closing the door behind him.

"Driver… back to Baker St. please." I spoke through the black slide between the two spaces.

The driver must have nodded because he began to drive of toward the central of London, leaving me to drift off into the thoughts of the pervious few hours.

"Mam we have arrived. " The driver spoke looking back at me, snapping me out of the memories.

"Yes of course." I babbled out, climbing out of the car, "Thank you."

The driver nodded and turned back to face the road as I closed the door in front of me, taking note of the cab that pulled over across the street, only to see my two roommates climb out.

"Great." I mumbled as the black car drove away, a second after John looked over at me with a frown.

"Sam!" John's voice echoed across the street as he and Sherlock dodged the cars over to me. "Who was that?"

"Sherlock's brother" I mentioned turning toward the house and walking up the stairs.

"Did he offer you money to spy on me?" Sherlock questioned pushing his way in front of me and opening the door.

"No, and if he did I would have taken it." I chuckled taking my jacket off, and hanging on the hook inside next to John's.

"How was the bank?" I asked following Sherlock up to the living room.

"Well it went from a small security matter to a suicide." John responded looking at me.

"Murder." Both Sherlock and I corrected John.

"Yeah murder." He replied walking into the kitchen.

I noticed the look Sherlock flashed when I walked pasted him and sat down on the couch, and rubbing my neck.

"Tea?" John offered from the kitchen.

"Not tonight I'm going to crash early; I have a lunch date with a friend." I responded, looking up at Sherlock who was sitting in the chair opposite and plucking his violin.

"A friend? In town?" John asked walking over with tea from him and Sherlock.

"Yeah one of the few I have." I proclaimed standing up, "Now excuse me, I'm in need a bath and a good night sleep"

"Good night then." John chirped out as I walked out.

"Yep, you too John, and you Sherlock." I shouted half way up the stairs already, "You are going to have a hell of a day tomorrow." I mumbled to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast the next morning was usual until John found article on another murder that fit the similar description of the case that happened the previous day. With that mention Sherlock grabbed his jacket and sprinted toward the door with John on his tail.

"Have fun boys, and check the books Sherlock!" I shouted after them sipping my tea.

"What do you think she means by that?" John's voice trailed up from the stairs as they walked out the door.

The door closed before I could Sherlock responded which I was dying to hear; I strolled over to the window to watch them haul a cab. John waited patiently while Sherlock rolled back on his heels as he typed away on his cell phone. As I turned away from the window I caught Sherlock giving me a quick but intense glance before he disappeared into the black cab.

" Freedom," I sighed softly smirking to myself, I have been home alone in a while even after the Pink case, which was a few months ago, Sherlock knew nothing of personally space and get out of the house and get a real job.

I finished up my tea and straighten up the living room, knowing that the boys would have it swamped with books in a few days. I tried to remember this case and what book was used to decode the markings.

"I think it was A to Z London." I mumbled going over to the book case, Sherlock had everything to the bible to fiction, but the one book he needed wasn't there.

"I'm going shopping, "I proclaimed grabbing my purse and heading down stairs, "Mrs. Hudson, I'm going out do you need anything?" I offered looking down toward her door.

"Just milk, dear. Thank you" She responded as she peered her head out of the door. "Don't forget to wrap up its freezing out, dear."

"I won't." I smiled at her as I pulled my jacket on, "I'll be back soon, stay safe."

She nodded and with that I headed out the door, towards the closest food market which was a good two blocks away. Half way to the market, I noticed that the key to the Tardis that had reminded in my jacket pocket had gone missing. My heart dropped as I stopped dead in my tracks, causing a few by passers to bump into me. I quickly pulled my phone out and dialed Sherlock, praying he picked up which to my luck he, did but it wasn't him.

"Hello?" John's voice rung out over the speaker.

"John..." I sighed, stepping to the side wall near a store front, "Can you put Sherlock on?"

"Sure, I'll try…" He replied as her shouted to Sherlock in the distance, "Sherlock its Sam, she needs to talk to you. ' Tell her to leave a message, I'm busy!'" Sherlock's voice was audibly projected into the scene.

"Sherlock, you are sending a text with my phone, you aren't busy." John grumbled clearly annoyed with him.

"John! " I spoke loudly getting his attention back toward me. "Just tell him to hold on to that key tightly and not lose it or I will rip his head off." I hissed into the phone.

"I'll try to get it back for you, ok?" John offered "I thought I saw him slipping his hand into your jacket pocket."

"Its fine, John. Thank you." I spoke softly running a hand through my hair, "I'll see you at the apartment later, tonight. Oh and don't forget the books."

"What is it about these books?" John asked

"I'm not at liberty to say." I smirked softly starting to heading back on my normal track to the market.

He laughed softly, "Ok see you tonight then."

"Bye john" I responded hanging up and heading into the market.

* * *

By the time I got back with the milk and the book, I had just enough time to put the book in the bookcase, and get changed in time for my very late lunch 'date' with Tony who had just finished up his meeting. As I ran up the stairs to my bedroom, I heard the front door slam shut causing me to pause and turn on my heels.

"Get my message then Tony? " I asked, Tony looked up and smirked softly standing there in a black tuxedo.

"Of course Frosty."

"Give me five minutes, ok? I need to change." I mention turning to go.

"Oh nothing in your closet will due for where we are going." He said tossing a long box up at me. "That should be your size."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the box then him, "We are going to a benefit aren't we?"

"You guessed it, and it didn't take you long."

"What about Pepper?" I asked. "Where is she?"

"I told you last night, she is a different event on the other side of the country." He said looking down at his watch.

"You two got into a fight didn't you?" I asked

"Shut it Frosty. We are going to be late." He said ignoring the question.

"Fine, give me a few minutes." I said heading up stairs with the new box.

When I opened the box there sat a beautiful Tardis blue sparkle gown, I took in a sharp breath amazed by the sheer beauty of it. As I quickly took of my dirty clothes off, and slipped on the blue dress, I noticed it was floor length and open back, very open back. Tony was right, it fit my body perfectly and the color went along with my blond hair perfectly. I quickly snapped out of my trail of thought, and slipped on a pair of silver shoes that sat at the bottom of the box.

"Damn Tony, must have been a hell of a fight." I mumbled looking at myself in the mirror.

"It was…" His voice drifted in from the open door, pulling me away from my reflection to see him leaning against the wall with a sad smile on.

I frowned and looked at the dress, "I'm sorry" I mumbled as I walked over to stand in front of him.

"Let's go, forge about her tonight, and try to have fun." I smiled softly at him.

"Good plan, Frosty." He mentioned turning and gently placing his hand on the small of my back leading me down stairs.

Once downstairs, Tony helped me into my jacket and again he lead me out the beautiful rented Corvette, he parked right outside the door.

"Please tell me I'm allowed to drive that. " I smirked looking at him, as he pulled the keys out and tossing them to me.

"Go nuts." He snickered as I pulled my jacket off and throw at him, climbing into the car.

I turned the car on, and she purred soft once she kicked in with a start blasting the song 'Trouble by Pink!' fitting the mood perfectly. I glanced at Tony with a huge smirk as I put her into drive, and speed off into the evening.

'


	4. Chapter 4

As I pulled up The Banqueting Hall in Whitehall, the paparazzi was already camped outside the building and the crowds were amazing. Parking the car right at the star of the carpet , caught half of the cameras attention but once I stepped out of the Driver's side instead on Tony go the other half pointed at us right away. I handed the keys to the valet and winked then walked over to Tony's side, who was smirking softly offering his arm.

"Ready to make a bang?" He whispered softly to me as I took his arm and put on a small smile for the cameras.

"I think we already did." I whispered back smirking at him.

Once we stepped on the carpet the night went by in a flash, it was a blur of drinks, meeting people, making jokes, and a bit of dancing. The laughter was the most unforgettable part from that night between the two of us, and we both let go of the trouble that we had on our shoulders. The next morning thought my head pounded so loud, I'm pretty sure it was audible and the pounding on my bedroom room door didn't help.

"WHAT?!" I screamed sitting up in my bed, looking up at the door.

"Come on Frosty! It's been 8 hours, time to wake up sunshine." Tony's voice erupted after the banging ceased.

I grunted and rolled out the bed only to stumble over a poorly placed set of heels, and amazingly I was in a t-shirt and shorts and not still in the dress. I walked over to the door and slowly pulled it open to see a slightly ragged version on Tony standing there hold a glass of water and what looked like two pills.

"For me?" I asked sarcastically taking them from his hand.

"No it's for you headache Frost. You have a good night?" He questioned leaning against the doorframe.

"I don't remember." I honestly replied downing the pills and the glass of water, "Where'd you sleep?"

"On the couch." Tony mentioned.

"Oh god, please don't tell me John or Sherlock saw you, they don't know I'm friends with you." I grumbled pushing past him and heading down the stairs and stumbling into the living room.

"Tony Stark…a strange choice in friends." Sherlock piped up from his position standing in front the mirror, which was covered in papers.

"Good morning to you Sherlock; John out?" I asked noticed his presence wasn't here.

"He was here early." He mumbled softly.

"Mmmm..." I spoke running my hair through my hair, "Would you mind giving me back the key you stole from me?"

Sherlock then pulled it out and looked it over, "Normal key but hold sentimental value, of a lost friend or a lost love." He deduced, as I walked over and took it out of his hands.

"Don't Deduce me." I hissed at him glaring at him then looking over at the photos, "Figure out what that means yet?"

"Why do you care?" he retorted back, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Just do…" I said turning away back towards the opposite wall, "Now give me the real key?"

I glanced over to see him smirk and toss the real key of his shoulder; I caught it and tossed the other key at him.

As I reached the door, a loud buzzing went off from up the stairs, "Ugh Tony," I groaned climbing up the stairs ignoring the deducing eye of Sherlock.

"Pepper, just calm down I'm fine." Tony spoke over my cell phone he held to his ear.

"Give me the phone tony" I said holding my hand out, "I'll calm her down."

"Here" he defended mumbled handing me the phone.

"Hey Pepper, It's Sam." I spoke watching Tony sit at the foot of bed.

"Sam, he is with you. Thank god." She huffed with a sigh of relief.

"Of course he is, I'm the only friend in London he has." I responded turning my back to Tony, "He doesn't really have a meeting here in London does he?"

"No, is that what he told you?" Pepper questioned

"What do you think he would tell me the truth?" I sarcastically responded back to her, causing me to get an audible groan from Tony.

"Well we had a fight about the ironman thing, and he stormed out. Now I know where he went…" She sighed softly, "He is a child sometimes."

"That makes him the person we all care for though Pepper." I commented

"Stop talking about me Frosty." Tony interjected from the bed.

"Then go downstairs if you don't want to hear us, "I responded, turning and looking at him, "Just don't talk to Sherlock and try not to punch."

"Fine" Tony grumbled getting up and heading downstairs out of sight.

"Sorry about that, now continue Pepper, Tell me the whole story." I insisted taking a seat on the bed, bracing myself for a long story.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Pepper finished explaining how she was worried about Tony be unable to sleep recently and the events from the New York attacked haunted him every night. She said his drinking had got worst and she started to plead with him to give up being Ironman for a few months until he got back on his feet. Apparently he lashed out and stormed out and she hasn't heard from him in two days until this morning when she stumbled upon a photo of the two of us from last night with the headline "Tony Stark's new love interest and what happened to Pepper?" I calmed her down and explained we were just two friends trying to get the weight of losing something off their shoulders. Luckily she understood and explained that Tony should take his time in coming back until he felt a little better.

"I promise I'll keep him safe and away from drinking so much ok Pepper?" I spoke softly to a still worried Pepper.

"Ok, don't be afraid to stick him on a plane if you get sick of him ok?" She chuckled weakly

"Ok I will, I'll talk to you soon." I nodded softly knowing she understood

"Thank you, Sam. You are the best thing that happened to him since the New York attack. You're one of his close friends." Pepper confessed to me.

I choked out the next few words, "And so are the both of you to me. Thank you so much for your help with everything."

Pepper chuckled, "Anytime, I'll let you go now, I have a board meeting in 10 minutes."

"Ok Bye Pepper." I muttered out, hanging up the phone and take in the current info Pepper told to me.

I sat in silence for a few minutes looking down at the blacked screen of my phone in deep thought, only to be pulled out when a bang come from downstairs living room where Tony and Sherlock were.


	5. Chapter 5

I jumped up from my stop on the bed and ran down the stairs, "Tony? Sherlock everything ok-" I was cut off when I walked in to see Sherlock holding his cheek and Tony glaring at the him with pure rage.

Tony looked over and his fist released slightly by his side, his face changed to slight disappointment as he walked over and grabbed his jacket.

"I'll be outside." Tony grumbled as he pushed past me and stormed out.

I sighed and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a wet rag, "Oh Sherlock…what am I going to do with you."

"I'll be fine… I have had worse." He mumbled taking the rag from me and turning back toward the mirror.

"He doesn't do well with facing his past…" I softly mumbled looking at the window.

"This is why he drinks and why he came here to get away from the nightmares he has each night." Sherlock deduced pressing the rag to his face.

I opened my mouth to respond when a set of foot step came up and John walked in with a huffed expression.

"You have been a while." Sherlock spoke first.

"Yeah well… you know the police they take their time." John grumbled out pacing the floor softly.

"Good…well…" Sherlock nodded softly

"I have got court on Tuesday." John hissed softly

"Good… what?" He responded still looking at the mirror.

"ME IN COURT ON TUESDAY!" John shouted finally breaking silence glaring at Sherlock.

"Excuse me; I have a friend to tend to." I spoke as I grabbed my jacket and headed down stairs.

"Bye…then Sam" John spoke softly still glaring at Sherlock.

As I closed the door I heard John screaming at Sherlock about the court thing and something about an ASBO or whatever. Luckily Tony was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with a hands pressed to the sides of his temples, as in deep in thoughts.

I sat next to him, "Sorry about Sherlock…He doesn't know when to shut up." I grumbled looking at Tony.

"Clearly…" Tony spoke as he looked over at me, "I'm guessing Pepper talked to you about what going on then?"

"Yeah… you know you could have told me Stark." I spoke putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I figured you would know, since you know everything Frosty." He retorted looking at me with a smirk

I chuckled and looked down at my hands, "I don't know everything Tony, just the basic plot … but everything changes now that I'm in the picture."

He nodded and looked up at the sky "Makes sense."

"Come on, I need some coffee. This hangover isn't going to cure itself." I smirked softly standing up and stretching.

"I'm with you there." He agreed getting to his feet, just as the door behind closed and John came trudging down the stair with a groan.

"Sherlock send you out?" I questioned watching him reach the street.

"Yeah back to the bloody Scotland Yard." He grumbled, raising his arm to hail a cab.

"Oh…Oh! John" I recoiled jumping down the few steps and walked over to him.

"Yeah?" He asked looking at me as a cab pulled up.

"The Teacups." I mentioned to him with a soft smile.

"Teacups?" He puzzled opening the cab door.

I chuckled and nodded, "Yes the teacups. It will come in handy later."

"Alright..." John nodded softly still slightly confused, "See you later."

"Yep," I spoke turning on my heel back toward Tony and the front door.

"What in god's name was that about?" Tony asked when John pulled away in the cab.

"Trust me it will help them with the case." I smirked pushing past him and back inside out of the cold, "Give me a minute to change and we will head out."

"Alright five minutes Frost." He chuckled tapping his watch.

I chuckled and sprinted up the stairs at a decent pace, to pass Sherlock on his way out, "Good luck" I mumbled to him as he passed.

"I don't need luck," He spat back with a smirk across his lips, as he bolted down the stairs and out of the flat.

I chuckled and went upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt, tucking my Tardis key safely in my jean pocket.

"Hurry up Frosty we are burning precious sunlight." Tony's voice drifted up from down stairs.

I laughed and I walked out of my room, "Keep your pants on Stark. " I smirked walking over to him, and having him return a smirk at me.

"Come on let's go" I spoke pushing past him and down to the front door. "In the mood for Chinese?"

"Of Course, know a place?" Tony asked as he followed me out the door.

"Best place in China town." I snickered, hauling a cab.

* * *

When we reached the restaurant in China town, John and Sherlock were just running out the door and Sherlock darted across the street. John stopped me ignoring the fact that Sherlock was already across the street without him.

"What are you doing here?" John asked grabbing my arm slightly to stop me, only to get a stern look from Tony.

"I'm here to eat lunch because I'm hungry, is that a crime John?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

"No… but how you know about the teacups?" John frowned letting go of my arm.

I gave a frowned look at him, "Teacups John? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do. You told me about the teacups, which had the code written on the bottom." John let out slightly angered, "How you know about them?"

"How would I know about that John?" I proclaimed with a frown, and at this point Tony just watched amused with my reactions.

"You said so. " He mumbled then turned to Tony, "You heard her, you were right there."

Tony frowned and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't think she did, but by the way I don't think I introduced myself to you properly, Tony Stark." Tony charmed with a small smile.

"Tony Stark?As in The Ironman?" John asked bewildered, "This is a joke, right?"

"Would I lie to you John?" I spoke in a clam voice with a smile.

"JOHN! LET'S GO!" Sherlock shouted from across the street clearly furious at him.

John groaned and looked over at him, "We will finish this later."

"Yes, I'll see you tonight John." I smiled as I turned to the restaurant along with Tony following behind me.

"Nice to meet you John." He chirped up.

"Yeah you too." John grumbled darting across the street to Sherlock.

As we got a table and sat down, Tony sighed and pointed to me then across the street at John who was pounding at a door at this point.

"What the hell was that all about, Frosty?" He questioned curiously.

I shrugged and looked down at the table, "I hoped he wouldn't remember me mention the teacups but he did, and now he is curious about me. That just what I need another one watching me like a hawk." I groaned softly.

"Ahh ok. So you know why they are over at the building?" Tony proclaimed

"To wonder why Soo Lin ran out three days ago. " I stated sipping the water the waiter put down the table.

"That's a lot of detail for just knowing the basic plot." Tony implored, looking back over at the building.

"I know every detail about this right now, and how Sherlock is being strangled by a man in a black ninja suit right now." I remarked, making Tony choke on his water slightly.

"Why don't you go and stop it?" Tony blurted out. "You can do something."

"Because Tony if I do, I will be on the radar of a man I don't want to be, any more than I already am." I retorted back panicked, I felt the blood run into my face from angry or fear.

Tony shut his mouth once he noticed of the terrified look my eyes held in them, "Whose radar?" He whispered.

"I can't say…Tony, for I'm already a dead man for knowing as much as I do about him." I spoke in whisper.

" Tell me and I can get you away from here, call the Doctor up and get you safe." Tony insisted.

"I can't he will find where ever I go." I hissed looking at him.

"Who is he?" Tony begged, giving me his serious face.

My hands shook as I leaned in and whispered softly into his ear, "Moriarty."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Dears, sorry about posting so late a lot of stuff has happened to me in the past few weeks, but I promise I should have chapter 7 typed up by next week after finals. Though anyway enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Silence engulfed the table after I hissed of that spider's name, Tony took it by my hands shaking that I was terrified.

"Sam…" he spoke using my real name the first time in a long time, "Is it that bad?"

I nodded and ignoring the fact, that I noticed the same Asian woman in black snapping photos of us across the street, like the one in the episode.

Tony watched me with a frown, and looked over as a cab took the woman in black away from our sight. I sighed and stood up, "Excuse me…Tony…" I stumbled out, "I need to use the restroom…"

"You're not going to cry are you?" Tony questioned looking up at me.

I chuckled weakly and looked at him, "no I'm not one to cry over something like this…I'm not Steve."

He laughed at that and shook his head waving me off, "Yes Steve is truly a woman, now go ahead I'll see you in a bit. "

I laughed and walked off to the bathroom, thinking of the events that will take place in the next few days and in the next few months. In today alone Sherlock and John will find out the message about the pin and stay up most of the night to figure out what it means only to fail. The future events won't help John handle this job anymore then he already can and try dating between it. John's love life as I knew it would slowly go down the drain until the only person he was dating was Sherlock. I laughed at that and slowly looked myself in the mirror, I wasn't the same girl I was three months ago, I could fight for myself now and fear never happened until now.

The ding came from my phone, allowing me to know that I have a text, groaning I pulled it out looking at the screen. There sat a message lit in green with the following words above it,

'Met at the Museum in 20 mins.-SH.'

As I went to type another message popped up underneath the last one,

'Don't bring Stark. Will slow us down.-SH'

I sighed and looked then walked out to Tony, with a weak smile, "I own you Lunch, Stark. I'm being called off to the museum."

He looked up and then stood up fixing his suit as he did, "I should go anyway, I have to get changed but call me if you are in danger, Frosty ok?"

I laughed and left money on the table for the waitress trouble, "Of course…bring the other suit with you?"

"When don't I?" he smirked back at me heading outside to the street.

"True Stark, and feel free to stop over tonight but not tomorrow ok?" I chuckled following out and hauling a cab.

"Of course. I'll talk to you later Frosty." He smiled as he got into a cab.

"Later Stark." I chuckled, hauling an addition cab for myself to head off to the museum.

* * *

By the time I go the museum Sherlock and John were quickly walking out, I chuckled and smirked at them.

"Did I miss the all the fun yet?" I stated following them as the heading past me.

As John opened his mouth to respond a shout came from behind me, "Sherlock." We all turned to see the spray paint guy running over.

"Oh it's you…" John grumbled at the young guy.

"I think I found something you might want to see." The guy said to Sherlock, after he took a second to look me over. "Come on it's this way."

He pointed from the direction he came, Sherlock swiftly walked past both John and I and followed the young spray painter. I sighed and followed after Sherlock with John following right behind me, the walk took a good half an hour. By the time we reached the skate park John was trying to convince the kid to go to court for him and confess the bag was his not John's. I chuckled softly at John begging this kid to go to court, knowing he wouldn't even dare. As we crossed the skate park, the kid pointed out the yellow symbol that barely stood out underneath a bunch of different graffiti that now took its place.

"Are you sure this is the same stuff?" Sherlock questioned pointing at it.

"Yea positive." The kid spoke nodding at it.

"Ok we need to spill up and see if there is anything else like this around." Sherlock said looking around the area.

"I'll go off with John." I spoke up looking at John stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Fine you slow me down anyway. " Sherlock said as he turned off and heading in the opposite direction.

I rolled my eyes and stick my tongue out at him once his back was to me and John snickered softly and shook his head at my reaction. I smiled softly back at him then turn toward the opposite direction, "Let's go find this code."

"Do you think we will find it?" John questioned as he caught up to get in step with me.

I smirked softly and nodded, "I believe we will."

After a good fifteen minutes we reached the wall by the train tracks that held the code spray painted on the wall. John expression was priceless when we found it and struggled to get the perfect shot with his cell phone.

I called Sherlock repeatedly knowing he wouldn't pick up in the end, while John took several photos and after a few minutes, he spoke up.

"That's it. I'm going to find him." John grumbled tucking his photo away, and shining the light towards me.

"You are not leaving me alone here." I demand softly, with a slightly frown.

"Of course not." He said walking past me, "Now tell me how you knew about those teacups."

As I walked in step with him, and looked up at the sky, " Well I was asking you to make a mental note, so I remembered to buy teacups in the future. " I lied

"That's it? Then why didn't you remember before and why did Tony not remember either? Don't tell me he has memory loss too." John sarcastically questioned

"No he is going through a lot now though…" I whispered softly, "he and his girlfriend got into hell of a fight and Sherlock pissed him off too. "

"He does that doo a lot of people. " John spoke as if it was normal.

"Yeah, but Tony punched him, and stormed out a few minutes before you came home. " I noted looking at him as we walked around the bend.

"Yeah well I was cross…" he recalled as he looked up and noticed Sherlock, "Sherlock We have been calling you."

Sherlock looked up and ran over with a curious look on his face, "Find anything?"

"Yea, it's this way, and you need to learn to pick up your phone. " I smirked softly at him as he turned and headed back toward the wall.

When we reached the yellow sprayed wall, the yellow spray painted symbols were hidden by a fresh coat of paint.

"But... it was right here… just about a 15 minutes ago. " John stumbled out , clearly upset that the message disappeared.

"Clearly somebody doesn't want me to know what it says. " Sherlock concluded.

"John did you see the whole thing? Do you remember exactly what it said?" Sherlock questioned putting his hands on John's shoulders.

"Yes, I believed so." John mention confused.

"Close your eyes; I need you to remember every detail." Sherlock demand and at that he start to spin John around in a circle.

"Sherlock what are you doing?" John questioned

"Shut up I need you to concentrate to get the full image from your memory." Sherlock insisted.

I chuckled and pulled John's phone quickly out of his pocket and held it up to Sherlock's face, "there you go for you he remember the whole thing. "

Sherlock shot me a glared look then grab the phone from my hand with force, then examining the photo down to every detail.

"We need to get this enlarged and printed. " Sherlock demand.

"Well there is a photo shop that is up 24 hours, down the street from my work. " I mentioned to him, with a small smile.

"That will work. " He spoke turning on his heel having his jacket follow in the wind behind him.

"Nice job grabbing my phone quickly, one more spin I would have been sick." John chuckled as he followed Sherlock off.

"That's what I'm here for. " I whispered looking over my shoulder into the darkness, knowing that someone was watching us head out to find the next clue.


	7. Chapter 7

My alarm the next morning brought back all the memories that happened the night before and reminded me what was soon to come to light. Tonight an innocent life would be lost and the mystery of the cipher would begin to unfold. Allowing Sherlock to solve it and save John's life and his dates life in the next few days, and I was just going to watch it happen. The Doctor always told me that something as set in time and sometimes but not always it can be rewritten, but I didn't know what do to.

I got of my bed and stretched as my feet hit the cold wood floor, the feeling sent shrives down my spine and made me think of when Loki had taken hold of me in that dark cell. I shook softly and wrapped myself tightly in my sweater; I needed a hot cup of tea to calm myself down from the past terrors. As I walked down stairs, the house was silence and by steeping in the living room it was clear that the boys already left for the museum.

Pictures were plastered all over the mirror that hung right above the fireplace; most of the photos were from the crime scenes and a few on the cipher. I gently brushed my fingers against the photos and the other images posted up, just to give me the sense that this was all real.

"Find anything?" A voice chimed in from behind.

I turned quickly and with a panic to see Sherlock standing over by the couch with a magazine tucked by his side and a bored look on his face.

"Sherlock…"I breathed out, placing my hand against my chest right over my heart, "You almost gave me a heart attack. "

"Expecting someone else?" He questioned as he took of his jacket and throwing the magazine on the coffee table and making his way to the kitchen.

"I'm not going to answer that." I stated walking over to the coffee table to see this week's latest issue of People, with my face plastered on the front as well as Tony's.

"Oh great…" I groaned picked it up and looking it over, the headline screamed something about me being Tony's new eye candy.

"Great is one term to describe it." Sherlock piped up from the kitchen.

"Shut up Sherlock." I barked at him and turning to me his gaze from the kitchen.

I sighed and looked down at my phone and shot a quick picture of the magazine to send off to Tony to remind him that he owns me now big time.

"Where's John?" I finally questioned after sending the text to Tony.

"At his "job"." Sherlock mentioned waving his hand towards the door.

"So you are heading back to the museum tonight? " I asked taking a seat on the couch and running my hand through my hair messing up my already messy hair.

" Yes, if I'm correct which I am, she will be back there tonight and we can have a chat with her about the cipher. " Sherlock answered looking at the photos on the wall.

"Hmm…" I nodded as if I was interested in what he was saying at all.

He barely looked over at me but continued to study the photos intently; and my curiosity of watching him grew reached an end. I sighed and laid back on the couch slowing closing my eyes, thinking of where the Doctor currently was and if he would be back before Christmas anytime soon. The silence in the room between me and Sherlock increased as I only began to hear my steady breathing, and the softly movement of Sherlock ever now and then, causing me to drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The door being slammed was what brought me out of my sleeping state; I blinked a few times to realize I was now in my bed with a blanket gently placed around me. I sat up and noticed figure sat on the foot of my bed with their hands pressed against their face. I glanced at my clock and the small lights told me it was well past 10 pm and the accident at the museum had already happened and I slept through it. I frowned and moved toward the hunched figure and gently placed my arm around their shoulder, which caused a slightly broken John to look up at me with his sad eyes.

"Sam…I didn't mean to wake you... It's just that…" He was getting chocked on his words, as he looked down at his hands.

" Shh it's ok John…you don't have to talk about it." I whispered gently placing a kiss on his forehead as a sign of comfort.

He barely nodded as he looked down at his hands; I knew he thought it was his fault that the poor girl got killed tonight. I had a feeling it might bring back nightmares from the battlefield, and I knew he wasn't good with handling that side of his past. John and I sat in silence for close to an hour until he seemed back to his normal state of mind and could tell me what happened, though I already knew.

"Oh…"I spoke softly at the end of the horrible story, "Where is Sherlock?"

"Down stairs I think…" John spoke looking up at me.

"Ok…I'm going to talk to him, you two need to go tell that bloody little new detective to take your word as gospel ." I chimed up standing to my feet and making my way toward the door.

"Thank you Sam…" John said looking up at me.

I turned and looked at him with a very weak smile and my hand on the door frame, "That's why I'm here."

His eyes watched me with sorrow and then followed my lead as he stood to his feet; it seemed those words were the right ones to say to the fallen soldier. I smiled weakly at John and place my hand on his shoulder; only to get an equally as sad smile back before he walked pasted me and headed down the stairs. I knew now I couldn't just be bystander in this that John and Sherlock would need my help from now on and I was going to be part of the game to come.

"Everything is going to change now…" I mumbled to myself taking a look around my room before I turned and followed John downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

After the bitch fit I practically threw at Scotland Yard, that so-called detective finally listened to what Sherlock had to say and we made our way down to the morgue at Bart's Hospital. Sadly I followed into the morgue to see the bodies of the two men who were recently killed by the same man that killed Shoo Lin last night. I must say it was probably the worst thing that I have ever seen since I got here in the world; it was just as bad as seeing Bruce naked after being the Hulk.

After some hard convincing the detective allowed us to get the books of both the men who were part of the smuggling group. As we made back to the flat, John and Sherlock tried to discuss what exactly was the Black Lotus group going about and how they were more like a cult. When we got to the flat, I paid the cab fare and followed the boys upstairs to the living room. I barely got in the door when my phone rang causing me to stop in my tracks and look at my caller id. It was my boss at the promotional firm I currently was employed at, I groaned and answered the phone knowing that I was in trouble.

"Samantha! What is this on the front page of People?" His voice raged out over the tiny speaker.

"It's my face. Sebastian." I answered.

"Are you seriously telling me you are dating Tony Stark? Cause you have become my new favorite employee." He said over the phone.

" I'm not-Wait what? New favorite employee?" I questioned blinking in surprise.

"What? You thought I was going to fire you. No of course not." Sebastian mention, "Mr. Moore wants to talk you about becoming the new promotion manager."

"But I thought Anne was locked in for five years." I questioned shocked by this offer.

"Anne has suddenly quit." He said in a soft tone.

"Oh, that's terrible."

"Yes well he would like to meet with you in the next hour." He mention with a slightly cough.

"In the next hour…" I repeated looking at my watch "I might be able to get a cab therein 20 minutes is that ok?"

"Hold on…" Seb responded pulling away from the phone. I listened and heard him ask Mr. Moore, if it was fine, and the voice I heard respond caused me drop the phone.

I clanged on to my jacket tightly as I bend down and picked up the phone, hearing Seb question if I'm ok, I gasped out a quick response.

"Yes. I'm fine but my elder neighbor just fell and I need to take her to the hospital I can't come into night. Can…Mr. Moore wait till late this week?" I lied through my teeth.

"He said that's fine…I'll call you with a time later this week," Seb said, "Goodbye Samantha."

With that the line went dead and I leaned against the wall taking in deep breaths while fighting back tears. I had a low grade temp job at a small promo business in the center of London; I worked under Anne and transferred most of the phone calls and emails to her. I never even seen Mr. Moore's face let only heard his voice. I also met Sebastian about once or twice and it never knew what he looked like in the show. I bit my lip and looked down at my phone quickly taking the battery out of it and placing it on the step next to me as I sat down. Hoping that they wouldn't be able to track me, though it but I knew now it was hopeless. I had been working under the one man I feared the most and the man that would tear this home apart brick by brick, I had been working for Jim Moriarty.

"Why...Why would this happen to me…No wonder he hired me in a day…" I whispered under my breath and shaking my leg around panic.

My mind raced as I sat on the steps, I didn't know what to do and I knew I couldn't stop it anymore , then I could of before. A knock on the front door pulled me out of my dreadful thoughts, as I looked up Mrs. Hudson was hurrying over to the door.

"I got it Sweetie, is everything alright?" She asked, looking over as she opened the door.

"Yea…Fine. I'll get the boys." I said getting on to my feet and grabbing the broken pieces of my phone.

I charged up the stairs and knocked on the doorframe of the living room, leaning against the door frame softly.

"Did you idiots order a library?" I asked softly with a weak smile.

John and Sherlock turn to see Mrs. Hudson walk up behind me with a slightly puzzled look on her face, "There is a young man downstairs with crates of books."

"Must be the detective inspector." John said standing up from his spot at the desk.

Few minutes later the living was stacked with at least 5 crates and I was walking out of the kitchen with three cups of coffee when the last crate was set down. I made my way across the living room and place a black coffee in front of Sherlock and a fancied up coffee for John.

"Thanks Sam." John said looking up with a soft smile.

I nodded softly and set my coffee down on the table in front of the couch and walked over and grabbed two stacks of books from the crates. I figure I might have some fun while Sherlock figure out the cipher, and slipped a few sheets of sketch paper between the pages so I could sketch later. Once Sherlock took a sip of his coffee, he cracked open the books and started a cycle which would last all night.

* * *

About half the night I dozed in and out also sketching a few brief contours of Sherlock's amazing cheekbones and john's position. Around 8 in the morning I finally got up from the couch and tossed one part of my phone out in the kitchen trash can and the other out the window. John woke with a start and quickly hurried off to his new job in a rush. I followed John's lead and got dressed then made a quick toast and jam breakfast for myself. I also made Sherlock an extra cup of coffee and wished him good luck with the books as I walked out the door.

As I walked down to the street and checked my pocket for my Tardis key which was safely tucked in the small secret pocket I made for it in my jacket. I sighed softly and whistled for a cab when I reached the street; the closest black cab pulled over and stopped right in front of me. As I got in the cab, the phone in the phone booth next to me rang only to stop when I closed the door.

"Great what does Mycroft want now?" I sighed looking out the window.

"Where you going love?" the cabbie asked.

"The Hilton hotel. " I said softly looking up at the reflection of the driver in the rearview mirror.

The driver nodded quickly averting his gaze from the mirror and pulled away from the curb and headed into traffic. I watched the world go by as we drove toward the hotel, thoughts of the future ran through my head and I hoped to see the Doctor sooner than later. The car pulling to a stop caused me to look up and noticed that this was nowhere near the hotel, but instead it was my place of employment.


	9. Chapter 9

My heart dropped as the cab stopped in front of my work building, before I could tell the cabbie to drive away the cab door open. Sebastian stood there with a blank look on his face, he didn't speak as he reached in and grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me out of the safety out of the cab.

"Sebastian let go of me." I hissed pulling my arm of his grip only to have the barrel of a gun pressed softly against the small of my back.

I frowned softly and let him grip my arm again as we walked into the building, while I was putting on a brave face to finally met this man in person. We walked pasted the guard who stood watch at the door and was the sweetest old man I knew but the grin he now gave me sent shrives down my spine. As we walked down the hall to the most amazing craved wooden door I ever seen, I felt my emotions bubble up to the surface. I bit my lip softly and took a deep breath quickly trying to compose myself for the moment when I walked through the door. I stuffed my hands into my coat pocket gripping on the Tardis key very tightly until the grooves cut into my hand softly. As the door opened, I took in a sharp breath then looked up into an amazing room. There were bookshelves lining both the walls one the sides, and they were filled with book, the wall across from me was a huge window with a huge brown desk sitting in front of it. The floor was wood and my boots clicked as I was escorted to the front of the desk; the back of the chair was facing me. Sebastian sat me down in the only chair other chair was placed in front of the desk. I shot a glare at Sebastian as he walked out and shut the door behind him; silence engulfed the room as I turned back toward the desk. From my spot in the chair I could see a folder with my name on the desk, and pictures of me going about my day, as well as photos of Tony and me from the other day.

I frowned softly and looked up as the chair turned around slowly revealing the man himself, Jim Moriarty. He looked exactly like 'Andrew Scott' from my world, but his eyes were much darker then the show ever portrayed. His mouth was twisted into a small terrifying smile and folded his hands together and then placed then on the edge of the desk.

"Well it's very nice to finally meet you Samantha Moretti." He hissed softly

"Well it's nice to finally meet you too, Mr. Moriarty." I spoke back with a weak smirk.

"Oh so you figured out who I am." He chirped up leaning forward with a smirk, then his face went blank and serious, "That's not very wise."

"Well who said being wise was fun." I choked out using the sarcasm as a shield to hide my true fears.

A smile was received back from that comment and with that he leaned back in his chair while picking up a photo of Tony and me.

"Who knew you could clean up so nice." He smirked tossing the photo towards me, so I could get a better look at me.

"Well a 400 hundred dollar dress and heels can do that to any woman. " I spoke softly crossing my legs.

"Clearly." He mentioned eyeing me up and down.

"So tell me, who exactly are you? Because the real Samantha Moretti was killed 4 years ago. "Jim hissed softly.

My stomach did a twist and my heart went out to my parallel self who passed away and it must have showed in my eyes.

"Oh. You hadn't known." Jim perked up causing his voice to go a bit higher than normal.

I pressed my lips together leaning back in the chair to trying to compose myself, only to cause Jim to kick back in his chair pushing him away the desk.

"I use to have a connection in Stark industry a year or so ago. You know those Iranians love blowing stuff up." He sang out that last part as he stood to his feet, putting his hands in his pockets.

"But then like the Iranians he got blown up, by none other than your lovely friend." He concluded as he turned to face the window.

"Well you can't deny that Obadiah did get a little carried away with trying to kill the man who has creating all the weapons in the first place." I spoke up pulling my hands out of my pockets placing on my knee.

"Yes, well I was going to cut him loose soon after that." He responded shrugging his shoulders.

"So what is the real reason you brought me here, Mr. Moriarty? I know it's not to tell me a story." I spoke up after a few minutes of tense silence.

"I'm just giving you a glimpse of what I can do, Samantha. " He quoted turning on his heel giving me a smirk.

"Don't think you can run off." He spoke in a dead tone his face masked by no emotion.

"I wasn't planning on it." I responded

"And don't think Sherlock can help you. He will be busy with his own little game." He predicted as he walked over to stand in front of me.

His figure loomed over me as I looked up at Jim; even though he wasn't that tall he still had a very towering effect.

The silence between us broke as a soft ding came from the inside of my jacket, I blinked in surprised and looked down at my jacket. Suddenly I remembered that I had an emergency phone that Tony set up for me incase anything happened to my old phone. Before I could reach for the phone, Moriarty slipped his hand into the inside pocket in my jacket and pulled it out.

"Well look at that," He said looking at the phone with a smirk then flashing the screen toward me,

"It is Mr. Tony Stark himself."

I watched with a slight frown as Jim looked over the phone before he tossed it back to me.

"Tell him, you are fine." He demanded handing me the cell phone, "Tell him anything else, I'll make sure he doesn't live to hear it."

Jim's eyes burned into me as I grabbed the phone from him and pressed it to my ear, not once taking my eyes off the spider in front of me as his mouth bent into a smirk.

"Tony?" I asked softly.

"No, Ms. Moretti, it's me." Jarvis's robotic voice responded instantly. "Is everything ok? Should I contact Mr. Stark?"

"No, No I'm Fine." I claimed to the computer system.

"Shall I continue to record the conversation for Mr. Stark to review?" The system questioned

"Yes that's fine; I'll see you at tonight for dinner at the hotel." I responded with a weak smile.

"Ok Ms. Moretti." Jarvis responded as I pulled the phone away from my ear and the screen went black.

Jim took the phone out my hand before I could even get it too far away from my ear, then placed it on the desk behind him.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" He inquired, walking behind his desk and opening the drawer.

What happened next startled me, he pulled out a gun and shot the small device on the desk causing me to jump back surprised in my chair and looking at him surprised.

"Now that Mr. Stark isn't listening in; let's get down to the real details of why you are here, Ms. Moretti." He sang out, grinning like a five year old.


	10. Chapter 10

"Now that Mr. Stark isn't listening in; let's get down to the real details of why you are here, Ms. Moretti." He sang out, grinning like a five year old.

My heart beat out of my chest as he slowly placed the gun down on the desk with the barrel pointed right at me. Jim just grinned at me as he sat down and placed his hand back on his spot on the desk folded together.

"No." I bravely spoke up, straighten my position in my chair.

"People who defy me, don't live long to brag about it." Jim exclaimed in a serious tone.

"Yes, but you need me otherwise you would have killed me last night when I found out who you really are." I insisted biting the inside of my cheek.

That comment caused him to lean back in his chair and raise his eyebrows ever so slightly, but it also caused him to pick up the gun.

"You aren't ordinary, you try to be but you just can't be." He judged softly, playing with the gun.

"Why be ordinary?" I questioned shrugging my shoulders, "It's no fun."

He watched me with a frown then pulled out his cell with the other hand, and proceeded to press a button. He placed to the phone to his ear never taking his eyes off of me, then quickly turning his chair to face the window.

"Yes, Come on in. Get her set up with a new phone." His voice drifted over from the chair as he spoke on the phone.

"No. Of Course not." I listened to the one-sided part of the conversation.

"ARE YOU DOUBTING ME?!" His voice screamed out in pure hot rage.

I jumped softly in my chair at the pure volume of angry that he proceeded to shout into the phone.

"Don't waste your time, Daddy isn't a patience man." He sang softly into the phone and then all went silence with a click of a button.

I sat there biting the inside of my cheek looking quickly looking at my watch, which told me I have already been here for over an hour. He turned around in the chair the second I looked up, and the look on his face wasn't a happy one. His eyes burned into my figure as he placed the gun back into the drawer he pulled it from.

"Have a good day, Ms. Moretti." He finally spoke up as the door behind us open with an audible click .

I got pulled to my feet before I could even look over my shoulder to see who entered the room, I frowned and pulled my arm from the man's grip.

"Well, it's been a pleasure, Mr. Moriarty." I spoke up fixing my jacket and glaring slightly at Sebastian, who had been the one grabbing my arm.

He smirked softly, "You'll be hearing from me, Samantha."

As I turned on my hell toward the door, I smirked weakly, "I can't wait, Jim."

The walk out of the building lasted a split second, once my feet hit the sidewalk a phone was slipped into my coat pocket. I frowned up at the building pulling the phone out and taking a look at it, it was the newest model and it was placed in a blue case. The screen already was lit up with a text from the spider; it read softly, 'Nice to finally chat with you. Enjoy your little welcoming gift. ~M'

I glared softly at the text and looked back up at the building then made the stupidest mistake in my life up to that point. I threw the phone in the trash can right next to the door and walked on my way towards the hotel. I wasn't going to be his fucking tool and be the downfall of Sherlock, when he falls I'm going to be standing by his side.

* * *

Once I reached the hotel Tony was practically having a stroke and about to call the police to find out where I had gone missing to.

"God Damn it, Sam. What the hell have you gotten yourself into?! You just turned your back to the mastermind criminal of the fucking century." He ranted at me as I sat on his bed fiddling with the Tardis key.

"I know Tony, but I fucking can't do anything about it." I retorted back throwing a pillow at him, and flapping down on to my back, "My hands are now tied; I'm never going to get rid of this man. I'm officially on his list."

Tony sat next to me looking down at me with such concern as if he was my older brother trying to protect me from all the evil out there.

I smiled weakly and took his hand squeezing it tightly, "Tony, I promise I'll be safe."

"No you won't, you'll just run right into danger, Frosty." Tony spoke softly, squeezing my hand back.

I chuckled softly and shoved him sitting up then placing my head softly on his shoulder.

"You don't run away from a fight either, Stark. So I didn't learn from the best teacher…" I spoke in a quiet tone.

"But I did teach you amazing combat skills." He chuckled looking down at me.

"Yeah you did." I nodded laughing at his comment.

We sat in silence for a while until it was about 1 in the afternoon when we both decided we need to eat before we passed out. Like the lazy assholes, we are, we ordered room service and ended up tell stories about the months we spent at Stark Tower. Though by 7 o'clock we decided it was enough for the day, and I had to go back to reality and face the real problems ahead of me.

"Here," Tony said, as he offered me his extra cell, "I need to keep in touch with you somehow."

"Thanks Stark. I'll call you when I get home ok, mom?" I snickered tucking it into my pocket.

"Oh shut up, Frosty. I can keep you here all night if I had the right weapons." Tony threated pointing a finger at me.

"Chocolate Ice-cream and a romantic comedy, my one weakness." I gasped covering my heart trying to hold back my laughter.

"Yeah yeah, now go it's getting late." Tony demanded pushing me softly out of his suite.

"What? I don't even get a hug Stark?" I pouted giving him puppy eyes.

He simple just shook his head and pulled me into a tight embrace, as if he was trying to hug all my problems away.

"I'll see you later, Frosty ok?" He whispered softly letting his true feelings come out in his voice.

"Of course you will. I miss you already." I remarked back with a tiny smile pulling back from his arms.

"Bye Stark." I bid to Tony finally turning away and making my way home to the lonely flat.

The cab ride took at least an hour with London traffic and it didn't help that I had to stop and grab milk. When I got upstairs it was quiet and something wasn't right, I stopped in my tracks only to look up at the windows and see 'Dead man' spray painted on them.

"Oh God." My heart dropped as I took in the two words.

"John! John!" Sherlock's voiced drifted up from down stairs in excitement, as he stomped up the stairs.

"Sherlock!" I turned looking straight at him, "They got him."

Sherlock looked up at the windows and stopped dead in his tracks, after a second of silence he darted over to the bookshelf, pulling out the map book. I followed him over and looked over his shoulder as he opened the map and placed his finger on the hideaway of the Black Lotus, known as the black tramway.


	11. Chapter 11

The ride to the tramway felt like years, I bit my lip and rushed the driver to go faster. Sherlock just sat there looking out the window with his hand in front of his mouth. As we pulled over, I tossed a bit of money at the cabbie and charged in the direction towards the tunnel. I pulled my hair up as we walked into the tunnel, the voices of the kidnappers lingered in the air. The limelight from the barrel fire grew better as we approached the place where John was. That was when the conversation became very clear in context.

"I'M NOT SHERLOCK HOMLES!" John's voice echoed through the chamber.

"I don't believe you." A woman's voice responded.

"You really should though." Sherlock spoke up, dashing behind the large object in front of us.

"Sherlock Holmes is nothing like him. How would you describe me John?"

As Sherlock continued to blabber on about how amazing he is and how if General Shan were to shot a gun in here wouldn't be the best idea, I sneak up behind the guard as he approached Sherlock. Even though I was short, I right hooked then guard in the stomach knocking him to his knees then kicking his face into the ground, knocking him out. Sherlock mumbled on about the gun then proceeded to knock over one of the trash can. I dashed over to Sarah and began to untie the ropes holding her hands behind her back. Sarah panicked cries to be let free clouded my hearing causing me to forget what happened next until it was too late and a scarf was dropped around my neck. I stumbled up to my feet with my hands tugging on the fabric trying to get it away from my windpipe. Though the fabric grew tighter around my neck, making my vision go black. Just as I stumbled to the ground a loud whoosh noise flew past my ear and the fabric around my neck grew limp. As I stumbled away I saw my strangler lying on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his chest.

"Nice shot…John." I choked out rubbing my throat and walking over to Sarah, who was trying not to break down.

Sherlock untied John from his chair on the ground and I kneeled in front of Sarah trying to comfort her knowing she was in shock. John came over to try and help though I only shook my head at him, she need to be near a woman right now not a man. John's eyes were hurt as he watched Sarah break down so he tried some humor.

"I promise next time our second date won't be like this…"

* * *

Ten minutes later, John was comforting Sarah and the police have arrived to the crime scene, which left Sherlock and I off to the side watching over the process. As I leaned against the wall of the tunnel with Sherlock, he was analyzing me out of the corner of his eye and I knew exactly why.

"You are wondering how I knew about the books." I spoke up after a few minutes of silence

"You're not as much as an idiot as I thought you were, but yes. How did you know?" Sherlock responded turning to face me closing the small gap between us.

I smirked softly standing up straight bring my face just a few inches away from breath flew upon my face as he tried to deduce the thoughts written in my eyes.

"If I told you that Sherlock, it might just kill you and that is something that won't happen for a while." I whispered softly watching his face flicker slightly in confusion.

The look that flickered in his eyes was just what I didn't want him to think, I frowned softly and leaned back against the wall crossing my arms.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. I'm not him; if I were I won't have given you all those hints unless I wanted to be caught." I stated staring him down as he put his hands behind his back.

"Him? So it is a man, not surprised the chances of a woman are a very low percentage." Sherlock concluded.

I cursed myself about how stupid I was to even mention Moriarty as a 'him', it gave way to much away and put me at too much risk of being disposed. Sherlock smirked at the flicker of self-hatred in my eyes then leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"I'm not stupid Samantha, I can clearly see you are hiding the truth from me and I will find it out."

His words sank in slowly causing me to kick off the wall and push him away from me. He smirked softly knowing he had hit a pressure point and was going to eventually get me to crack, but that wasn't going to be today.

"Trust me Sherlock; you really don't want to find out." I claimed glancing at him over my shoulder.

Sherlock again tried to deduce me but before he could I turned and pulled Tony's phone out of my coat pocket and proceed to check my messages. Like I expected there were at least 5 messages from Tony wondering if I was alive or not. As I texted Tony back, I made my way to the street only to pass an alley on my left with a familiar shape against the one side of the alley way. I stopped and looked down the alley way, there sat the beautiful box shape. Tucking away my phone, I darted down the alley up to the box placing my hand softly on the door.

"Hello Beautiful." I mumbled softly, pulling out my key and sliding it softly into the lock.

It clicked loudly and turned with ease, I smiled softly pushing open the door and coming face to face with two new faces.

"Uhh Doctor? Who is she?" The boy spoke up after a few moments of silence between us; he must be Rory, Rory Williams.

"Who is- Sam?!" The Doctor questioned looking over from the other side of the console.

"Wait, how did she get in?" The girl with the red hair asked, clearly she was Amy, Amy Pond.

"I have a key." I answered her, pulling it of the lock and tucking it in my pocket.

The Doctor quickly walked over in his goofy way and closed the door behind me quickly pulling me to face him.

"Why are you here?" He questioned putting his hand on my shoulder turning me away from Amy and Rory.

"Why are you parked a few feet from Sherlock's last crime scene?" I asked looking at him.

"Sherlock Holmes? You know him?" The Doctor perked up.

"Yes he is my roommate, but that's not the point." I chuckled softly shaking my head.

The Doctor looked me over then turned on his heels brings me along with him.

As he let go of my shoulder he perked up an drubbed his hands together in his own little way then said,"Ok Everyone, This is Sam, an old friend. Sam, that's Amy and Rory. Play nice."


	12. Chapter 12

"Ok Everyone, This is Sam, an old friend. Sam, that's Amy and Rory. Play nice."

I smiled weakly and waved at the both of them as the Doctor dashed up the stairs to the console. I followed him up slowly and watched as Rory leaned again the arm rail.

"So, you know the Doctor?" Amy spoke up from across the console giving me a strange look.

"Yes I do," I spoke up taking my jacket off and placing it on the chair near the console, "I have known him for a while."

"He hasn't mentioned you." She stated leaning back against the console.

"I'm not surprised, I'm not that important, just a friend." I spoke tucking my hands into my jean pockets.

"Oi! I never said you weren't important." The Doctor chirped up from the console.

I chuckled and blushed softly, pushing some of my blonde hair out of my face.

"Umm...Doctor where exactly are we going?" Rory mentioned looking at the three of us.

"As I said before, I'm sending you two somewhere romantic." The Doctor said pulling a lever causing the Tardis to rattle about.

"But where exactly?" Amy questioned as the Doctor ran down the stairs over to the door and pushed them up.

"Venice! Venezia! La Serenissma!" He shouted flinging the door open and stepping outside having Amy and Rory run down the stairs to follow him. I chuckled at their amazement and grabbed my cellphone before charging after them, closing the door behind me.

I smiled brightly as the sun hit my face and the view was more than amazing; Amy and Rory shared the same look. I watched the Doctor babbled on about the city and how it was founded etc…etc.; I just walked around the moving citizens and followed the gang. Before we went any farther into the city a well dress gentlemen came running up asking us for our papers. The Doctor smirked softly and just nodded handing his psychic paper to the gentleman, who reacted shocked and began to apologize to him.

"I'm so sorry your Holiness." The gentleman bowed softly, "I didn't realized"

"No worries, you're just doing your job but what is your job exactly?" The Doctor questioned looking the man up and down.

"To check for aliens and keep out of the plague."

"Oh great, you brought me somewhere with the plague." Amy groaned shoving the Doctor.

"But there is no plague here Via- Countess" the short gentleman respond and bowing to Amy. "All due to our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri, she has seen it with her own eyes."

"I heard the plague died out years ago. " I spoke up from behind the Doctor getting a good look at the man.

"Not out there, Duchess." I raised my eyebrows at the title but continued to listen.

"There are bodies piled high, and we are all safe due to Signora Rosanna Calvierri." He spoke then walked away giving the psychic paper to Rory.

The Doctor quickly walked over and I followed at his feet with Amy trailing along right behind me, I could feel her jealousy about me become the tension in the air. I quickly fell into step with the Doctor looking around slightly but mostly following him half mindedly.

"So, Sherlock Holmes?" He asked looking down at me as the group followed behind us.

"Yes Sherlock and Doctor Watson too, I dropped a lot of hints last time when we were traveling." I spoke up looking at him with a weak smile.

"You did?" He questioned looking at me, as he jumped up to the railing by the one waterway.

"Oh just a few dozen times," I chuckled hopping up next to him then to have Amy then Rory do the same thing.

The Doctor went quiet for the next few minutes as we watched a scene go down across the canal as the group of strange girls with veils covering their face walked out of the amazing building. Only to have an angry gentleman running over and tearing the veils off the girls turning to find his daughter. At the moment the Doctor jumped down and headed around the corner, I quickly darted after him allowing Amy and Rory to be alone for a bit.

"Oi! You weren't supposed to follow me." He said looking his shoulder as I caught up to his side.

"Hey, Doctor news flash. It's a date with two people, not three." I rolled my eyes as we head towards the other side of the canal.

"True. Why did you really walk into the Tardis today? It's only been a few days for you, Sam." He said stopping in front of me causing me to stop in my tracks.

"I need to get away for a few days, and I really want to meet Amy and Rory. You were two years late with the pick up by the way." I retorted back pushing past him noticing our mystery man heading toward us.

As the Doctor turned he jumped up on to the steps and I leaned against the opposite wall acting as if I was waiting for someone.

"Who are those girls?" The Doctor asked as the man walked by only to have him stop and respond.

"I thought everybody knew about the academy. " He stated looking at the Doctor confused.

"It's our first day here" I spoke up kicking myself of the wall and walking over to the man.

"A lot of people do things to get their children into well-funded school, changed jobs, change religion, so why do you want to get her out?" The Doctor asked walking over to the man.

"Because they change in there, my daughter didn't even recognize me and the other had a face of a beast."

* * *

I listened to the man named Guido explain how he had got his daughter, Isabella into the school and how he had tried to contact her. Though she had completely changed and didn't know who he was anymore; once he was finished I remembered the plan the Doctor enacts to see the true workings of the school.

* * *

Ten minutes later, The Doctor and I are sneaking in to the side gate as Guido distracts the guards. We dashed through the hallways and down a flight of stairs to a dead end.

"Great a dead end" I groaned running a hand through my hair.

"You know, for someone who knows what's going to happen you are really bad of warning me about the future." He retorted back looking at himself in the small mirror against the wall.

"Oh shut up, you know why I can't Doctor." I said as I turned him toward me.

"What are you doing?" He questioned as I brought my hands up to his hair to gently fix it as if he was my child and I his mother.

"Fixing your hair, it's too long in the front." I commented pushing it out of the way of his eyes.

He only shook his head causing my work to be ruined and to have him grimace at me, just like a nine year old.

"Who are you? My mother? I don't need you to fix my hair, I can do it myself." He huffed, turning back toward the mirror.

"That's a lie; you had Rose fix your hair all the time." I retorted crossing my arms.

"She did not." He croaked out blushing slightly.

"You're blushing." I stated looking at him then turning my back to him, only to have my heart jump in fright from what I saw.

"I am not!" He shouted probably looking in the mirror.

"Uhh Doctor…" I said stepping back nudging him a bit.

"I told I'm not blush-Oh well look at that." He completely when he whipped around to face the group of white dressed girls standing around us.


	13. Chapter 13

"I told I'm not blush-Oh well look at that." He completed when he whipped around to face the group of white dressed girls standing around us.

"Who are you?" The girls said perfectly in sync.

The Doctor looked back at the mirror then back again and smiled like a little boy, "How are you doing that?!"

"Really, Doctor?" I questioned looking at him.

"I'm loving it, it's like Houdini but with five scary looking girls." He concluded clapping his hands together.

"Yes, but he is shorter." I mentioned stepping back closer to the Doctor, the girls started to give me the chills.

"He will be." The Doctor corrected, looking at me with a small smile.

"I'll ask you again, who you are?" the girls proceed to ask.

"Ok well, take a look at that." The Doctor responded along with pulling another wallet looking thing out and flipping it open.

I quickly stole a glance at it and started to giggle slightly, pushing my hand against my mouth.

"Oh, library card; I really need to get a spare one of those." He grumbled putting it away, then looking the girls over.

"Five creepy looking girls,"

"Who don't like sunlight." I spoke finishing his sentence.

"But why shut down the city, unless?" He deduced, looking back at the mirror then at the girls.

"Leave now before we call the steward," They spoke in unison.

"Oh."

"If you're lucky" They concluded and the next thing you know they were displaying sharp fangs.

I gasped and quickly backed away, "Holy crap. Doctor let's go."

As we scrambled our way back to the stair case, the Doctor turned around shouting, "Tell me the whole plan."

"DOCTOR!" I shouted as the girls advanced toward him.

"One day that will work," He grumbled turning toward me and started to follow.

I was about three steps up when I heard the Doctor turn on his heel and mention something about this being Christmas. I groaned, quickly grabbing his hand and yanking him up the steps and out of the vampire building.

"Vampires? Can you believe it?" He said grabbing my shoulder and shaking me.

I laughed and shook my head, "Yes I can, Doctor."

As he opened his mouth to say something, a shout came toward our way in the form of one word, "DOCTOR!"

He turned on his heel and run over to Amy, who was running our way and with that they held each other closer and squealed about the vampires. I walked over and put my hands in my pockets pulling out my phone seeing a voice mail from an unknown number, frowning I tucked it quickly away trying to get away from that life for the moment. Rory stopped in front of the group as I strolled over and tried to explain how he and Amy had seen a vampire.

"Yes, Amy just explained. Now we have to figure out how to get back in." The Doctor explained.

"Wait, we are going to go back into there? How?" Rory asked

He wrapped his arms around Amy's shoulders and Rory's, "Come and meet a new friend of mine."

* * *

As we sat in Guido's house, he showed the Doctor and the couple the hidden route underneath the school. I watched them curiously and knew what was going on to the tee; I saw no point of bring up my opinion on how to save Isabella.

I blocked out most of the conversation until Amy's spoke up, "I'll be there three, four hours at most."

"No, no, no no. It can't keep happening like this." The Doctor spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"If we go in, we will go in together; I'll be your father and you, my daughter." He finally decided, sitting on the cot behind him.

"Father? Doctor you look like you're nine." I spoke up finally, intensely looking at him.

"Fine, Brother?" he questioned waving his hand at me.

"No, too weird. How about fiancé'?" Amy questioned looking at him.

"No, I'm not having him run around telling people that he is you fiancé." Rory declined.

"Yes, you're right. Then you should do it, they already seen the Doctor." Amy mentioned stepping away from the table and placing her hands on his chest.

"What about Sam, can't you do it?" Rory asked looking at me with pleading eyes.

"They saw me too, Rory. Otherwise I would jump right in; it's been a while since I went undercover." I said with a small smile.

"You can go as her brother though." I mentioned sitting down next to the Doctor on the cot.

"It's weird for him to go as your brother, but ok with me?" Rory asked pointing to himself.

"I actually though he was your brother, and he as her fiancé." Guido mentioned, pointing to the Rory as Amy's brother and the Doctor as my fiancé.

I blushed deeply and laughed, "No, not at all."

"Yeah that's not helping." The Doctor said looking away from me quickly, clearly embarrassed.

"Well this whole thing is mental! They are vampires for god sakes." Rory retorted, looking at the Doctor and I.

"Let's hope."

"So if they are not vampires then what are they?" Amy asked looking over with a curious hint in her eyes.

"Something that is ok with being vampires." The Doctor mumbled out as he showed his front teeth to us.

I chuckled softly and did the same just to lighten up the moment before we headed into the battle ground.


	14. Chapter 14

Hours later, we sat in at the dock of the bay waiting for Rory to return from taking Amy to the creepy vampire school. The Doctor was pacing around the dock rumbling on about the non-vampires only to have Guido listening to his theories. I chuckled softly at his childish excitement and continued to kick the water slowly with my feet. I really missed this sense of adventure he had put into my life but ever since I stepped into the life of Sherlock Holmes that sense of adventure slowly vanished.

"You've changed." The Doctor's voice stated from above me.

"You've too…but I'm fine" I responded leaning my head back to look up at him.

He smiled weakly and sat down next to me, "You know you can't lie very well."

"Coming from the man whose lies all the time," I grumbled out, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

I glanced over my phone feeling the Doctor watch me over as I pushed the phone screen causing to illuminate and show the missed call along with a few new texts. I stopped playing with the phone when I read the name of the unknown texter appear at the bottom of one of the texts. Quickly I tucked the phone away before the Doctor could read the terror in my stance.

"Tony and the guys miss you." I mentioned looking up at him with a tiny smile, "I was just on my way over to his hotel before I saw you in the alley."

"Oh, he is in London? Did he get into a fight with Pepper?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows in concern.

I laughed slightly and nodded, "He had to get away from her somehow and he bought me a new dress."

"Oh wow? Really?" He laughed, "And I guess he took you to a party as well?"

"You know Stark, he is all or nothing. He even punched Sherlock." I chuckled looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor laughed and shook his head wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close, "Causing trouble like you always do."

"Well it is my nickname"

"Doctor, he is back." Guido spoke up, breaking apart the moment.

"Yes, then let's go." The Doctor perked up jumping up to his feet then helping me to mine.

I smiled softly walking over to Rory then patted his shoulder, "Let's go save your fiancé."

* * *

We reached the end of the tunnel within a few minutes of arriving at the start; the Doctor held the torch and I held the other one as Rory climb up the ladder. After he got up I followed and handed the torch to Rory and quick snuck away into the building. I knew the Doctor wouldn't notice me disappearing until much later and the same with Rory. I stalked down the halls slowly hoping all the stewards and maids were busy. I was about half way down the hall when footsteps became audible from behind me, panicking I quickly darted into the closest open door which to be a storage closet. I sat in the darken storage closet until the footsteps were a safe distance away I then lit up my phone and noticed the neatly folded maid outfit on one of the selves. I smirked softly tucking my phone away and grabbing the outfit with haste. After a quickly throwing the outfit over top of mine and tucking my hair up into the head dress, I quickly dashed down the hall. It took a minute but I was able to find the staircase that lead down to where Amy was held and where the creepy girls along with the fish mother were at the moment. As I went to head down the flight of steps, footsteps echoed from down below as the girls started to climb them to return to their chambers. Quickly I stood next to the doorway with my head down so they could not recognize my face, I watched patiently out of the corner of my eye as the girls strolled by and out of sight. I still knew that the Signora Rosanna and her clinging son was still down there with Amy, I couldn't risk my cover without harming Amy. Suddenly a banging came from down the hall and footsteps came up the staircase next to me so I knew hiding behind the closest pillar was the smartest thing for me to do. I watched as both the mother and son dashed down the hall with the steward at their heels like a little dog. That was my cue and with that I quickly picked up the hem of the dress and dashed down the stairs pulling of the headdress in the process. Placing my hand on Amy's wrist made her jump as I began to undo the restraints, I smiled back in return.

"What in god's name are you wearing?" She responded as I undid the other restraint.

Laughing, I shook my head, "That is the first question you have for me? And it's my new look, do you like it?" I joked at her as footstep approached down the stairs which belonged to Isabella.

"Oh god who is that?" Amy panicked getting to her feet.

"It's just Isabelle." I said helping her up as Isabelle turned the corner.

"Oh, someone already got you." She said shocked, looking me over.

"Yes now let's go save Rory and the Doctor." I spoke as quickly dashed up the stairs passing Isabelle.

The girls quickly followed after me as we dashed down the hall and ran right into Rory and the Doctor, causing Signora Rosanna to have shock painted all over her face.

"Come on this way." Isabella shouted head back the way we came.

Rory quickly catch up with Amy and I ran beside the Doctor who held out the UV flashlight at the girls chasing us. Isabella led us through a dark tunnel that let out to the canal where her father stood waiting for us. We were all quickly ushered out until Isabella was the last one to get out but the sunlight hit her causing her to reel back in pain. I scrambled back up the stairs trying to reach in the tunnel and pull her out but the door slammed shut quickly .The Doctor next to me pounded on it, cursing them to open the door when a shock was sent through the door.

"DOCTOR!" I shouted as he collapsed to the ground clearly passed out from the pain.

"Move I'm a nurse." Rory spoke pushing me a side quickly checking his pulse, "He is still alive. "

I sighed and looked over at Guido who leaned against the column sadly, knowing he was unable to save the thing he loves most, his daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

The scene was quiet at Guido's house as the Doctor was out at House of Calvierri, the time passed slowly until he arrived back. He tended to Amy's bit mark and then proceeded to walk around the table trying to figure the whole plan out. I sat next to Amy and frowned as he sat down and grumbled about thinking.

"If there are fish people it makes sense why they hate the sun…" Amy grumbled with the candy in her mouth.

"Stop talking, brain thinking hush." The Doctor spoke putting his hand up to Amy's mouth.

"I don't understand the school thing." Rory spoke up

"Stop talking, brain thinking hush." The Doctor repeated copying the same motion as well.

"I say we take the fight to them." Guido sparked up.

"Ah ah." The Doctor retorted

"What?"

"Rory would you please?" The Doctor said and with that Guido's mouth was covered as well.

I watched amused as he started to go on about Calvierri's plan and recent actions until he finally got it, and started to bend Rory's and Amy's head.

"Bend the heavens…she is going to sink Venice." He concluded

"She is going to repopulate the gene-pool with the girls she has converted and sink Venice."

"Doesn't she need men?" Rory mentions

"She does, she told me there would be 10,000 husbands waiting for me in the water." Amy chirped up.

"Only the male offspring made the journey here, so they are swimming the canals waiting for mom to make them mates. " The Doctor realized, "Oh…I have been around the bend and that just…. Oh"

Suddenly a bang came from upstairs and we all turned our heads toward the ceiling, but the Doctor and I probably knew who exactly who it was.

"The people upstairs are noisy." The Doctor spoke up breaking the tension

"There are no people upstairs." Guido responded.

"See I knew you were going to say that, did anybody else know he was going to say that?"

"I did." I smiled softly with a chuckle only to be interrupted with a shatter of glass to my right.

We all jumped to our feet as the girls came into view in front of the window, Rory was the only one to speak up about being on the second floor. The Doctor pulled out the UV light and shined it on the girls causing them to reel back, then what he did cause the girls true feature to come through.

"What happened to them?" Guido questioned shocked.

"They have been full converted." The Doctor answered pulling back and pushing us downstairs, "Move, let's go."

Amy and Rory dashed down the stairs with me on their tail and the Doctor on mine with Guido, they were the first to dash out of the house. I ran out to the one end to the courtyard to see Guido closing and locking the door before running back inside leaving the Doctor there in shock. He ran back to the door pleading with him to get out of the house, I remembered what happened and how Guido sacrificed his life to save them well now us.

I ran over and pulled the Doctor away quickly from the building, "Doctor! Come on." I pleaded as I looked up at him.

He quickly analyzed the look in my eyes then grabbed my hand and ran us away from the building as it exploded behind us causing us to fall to the ground. I panted and covered my head as pieces of the house and windows had came flying out towards us. The Doctor sat up and looked over his shoulder as the broken house and sighed softly. I looked up at him and quickly followed him to my feet at which time the sky above us started to rumple and crackle like a firework.

"The final stage has started," He spoke up as Amy and Rory ran over in shock looking at the house.

"Then let's go stop it." Amy responded

"No, you and Rory go back to the Tardis." The Doctor said in an emotionless tone.

"You can't do it on your own."

"No we don't DICUSS THIS. I TELL YOU TO DO IT AMY AND YOU DO." He shouted at her as if she was a child.

Amy frowned and quickly turned on her heel and practical run away from the Doctor while Rory stood there and quickly thanked him then dashed off after her. I watched sadly and walked over and took his hand, he squeezed it back in a respond then looked at me.

"You should go too."

"Hell no, you are not kicking me out of this fight Doctor. I have been in a lot worse this is nothing." I retorted pointing his chest softly with my index finger. "Now come on lets go stop some freak weather storm."

* * *

At the House of Calvierri, the Doctor ran into the main entrance room as I darted up the stair up the bell tower where I knew the generator was along. After a few minutes, the Doctor appeared at my side with a stumped look on his face and he let that show in his actions.

"Where is the generator? " He asked looking up at the sky as it began to boiling like a pot of water.

"On the top of the orb on the bell tower and it's a scary height." I mentioned looking up at it started to down pour rain on top of us. "But now here come Amy and Rory."

"What?" he asked as he darted to the shelter of the inside and ran down the stairs, I quickly followed him.

As we reached the entrance room, the couple ran in front of us causing us to slow down but that didn't stop the Doctor.

"Get out!" he shouted.

"We aren't leaving." Rory perked up.

"So first of all it you cause people to be a danger to themselves then-" Suddenly he was cut off as the ground shook around as causing all on us to fall on our asses.

"What was that?" Rory questioned as the shaking stopping.

"Earthquake!" I perked up getting to my feet.

"Yes but don't worry about that." The Doctor finished, "Worry about the tidal wave the earthquake caused."

"Ok so what do we do?" Amy asked as she stood close to Rory.

"Do this." I said running over to the throne and pulling out some of the wires.

"Yes! Do exactly that it will reroute the program to the generator, where I can shut it down from there." The Doctor commanded as he charged out of the room.

I continued to pull the wires out along with the help of Amy and Rory; it took a lot quicker than it should have.

"Go outside. I'll meet you out there." I said as I darted up to the bell tower.

As I reached the last floor before the roof, I saw the Doctor's feet disappear from sight as he climbed up the tube using it as rope. I ran over and stuck my head out only to watch him climb up the rope and leaving me down here with nothing to do. I bit my lip as the storm began to turn into a hopeless cause but then I heard a click and the sky began to clear up.

"Oh Yes!" I started to laugh and ran my hands through my wet hair, looking back up at the Doctor.

"That madman did it like I knew he would. " I chuckled as he started to climb down closer to solid ground.

Once his feet hit the ground in front of me, he pulled me into a tight hug and was laughing, but then quickly pulled away.

"Roseanna." He recalled then darted off down the stairs.

I watched shocked then followed him but in a slower pace than he was going at, I knew exactly where he was going and neither of us could stop it. By the time I had reached the Doctor he was kneeling on the plank over the canal, grumbling slowly to himself.

"Doctor…" I spoke softly making my way over to him.

He quickly stood up and walked pasted me and head out towards where Amy and Rory were happily rejoicing about not dying. I frowned and looked down at my feet only to realize that I could not help the Doctor face himself for letting that fish race to die. He would push his feelings back and deal with the pain and issues late in the night when Amy and Rory were sleeping. I looked over at the canal for a moment then turned on my heel and followed the path the Doctor took back to the Tardis.


	16. Chapter 16

Back at the Tardis, we all agreed the Rory should stay and it was what Amy really wanted at the point. The Doctor even asked me to stay for a bit but I had to decline, knowing I was unable to take part of the next few adventure knowing I would be a fourth wheel.

"Are you sure, you have to go?" Rory asked as Amy poured the tea for us.

"Yes…I'm positive. I can't leave John alone with Sherlock too long; he might not come out alive." I chuckled pulling on my jacket.

"Hey you aren't leaving now. You are going to stay for tea." Amy demand softly.

"I'd love to but-" I began to say only to have her steer me to a chair and sit me down. "I guess I have no choice."

"Did you get the jammie dodgers out?" The Doctor asked jumping down the stair to the table.

"Yes Doctor." Amy said putting them down on the table.

I chuckled and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, frowning I took it out and read the id, it was an unknown caller.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." I spoke standing up suddenly and pressing the talk button.

"Frosty? Is that you?" Tony's voice drifted over the speaker.

I quickly walked a safe distance away from the group and responded, "Yes Tony is everything ok? Why are you calling from an unknown number?"

"It's a system, Jarvis sent up so nobody can hack your calls." He responded confidently, "But where are you it's almost midnight. Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I'm with the Doctor. " I sighed running my hand through my hair

"Thank god, are you staying with him for a while?" He asked with relief.

"No, I'm coming back home after a cup of tea. " I responded knowing he would not approve.

"Sam? Are you nuts? You can't come back. You are at risk here." He retorted, his angry and frustion fumed through the phone.

"Yeah well you are at risk, if I don't come back." I reminded him with great fear, "He will kill you… just to control me as a pawn… and I …can't lose you Tony…"

My voice was shaking and grew quiet as I heard one of gang approach; I bit my lip sighing into the phone.

" Tony, go home. Go back to LA please… you are at more risk in London then you are at LA." I begged as a hand fell on my shoulder.

"Fine, I'll leave tonight, but you are going to take me to the airport ok?" Tony agreed sighing into the phone.

"Yes that's fine I'll be there soon ok? Just don't open the door for anybody got it?" I pleaded, looking up at the Doctor, whose hand belonged to the one on my shoulder.

"Ok, Ok, Mom. I'll see you soon Frosty." He chuckled softly, "Bye."

"Bye stark." I breathed out hanging up the phone.

"Everything ok?" The Doctor questioned as I tucked my phone.

"Yes fine." I lied

"You can't lie to me telling me what's going on, Sam." He commanded

"No, I can't, it's not important. " I retorted back angrily.

He reeled back softly at my threating comment only to frown but then did what surprised me slightly; he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Let's get you back to Tony before he throws a fit." He smiled pulling me close.

We landed right outside the hotel right before the time I told Tony I'd meet him; steeping out of the Tardis into the darken streets of London brought a chill down my spine. I waved at Amy and Rory as they headed back to the bed room and the Doctor stepped out along with me closing the door behind him. I smiled softly and looked up at him, tucking my hands into the warmth of my pockets.

"I'll see you around?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Yes, pretty soon for me about another 8 months should be Christmas." I chuckled looking at my watch.

"You can call me sooner if you need to. " He mentioned pulling my phone out of his pocket.

I blinked in surprised and patted my pockets, "How did you do that?" I laughed out with a huge smile on my face.

"It's a secret, but now you have the number to the Tardis in your phone." He smirked softly pulling out his screwdriver and sonicing my phone.

I laughed and nodded softly, "Ok I will, you should come around sometime and met Sherlock and John. Sherlock would have a field day with the Tardis and so would his brother Mycroft."

He chuckled and handed me my phone, "Oh Amy and Rory would love that, and I loved to meet the infamous Sherlock Holmes, I guess that mean Professor Moriarty is real too."

"Yes but he isn't a Professor, and he is more ruthless then you would believe Doctor." I sighed softly putting my phone into my pocket.

"I better go Tony is going to be calling soon knowing him." I said softly looking up at him.

"Are you happy, Sam? Do you miss your home at all?" He asked out of nowhere.

I blinked in shocked then looked down at my feet, nodding as a quick response, "Yes I am happy, but I do miss my family and my little brother… he was the closest friend I had. Although, Tony has kind of been a brother to me, I wouldn't have made it without him and you of course." I smiled looking up at him with sad eyes.

He quickly pulled me into a hug, and squeezed me so tightly and lifting me up causing me to laugh in a way I haven't in a while. As he putted me down he pushed my hair out of my face and placed a caring kiss on my forehead for comfort.

"I'll be seeing you soon then. Be safe." He said with a smile as he let go of me and turned toward the Tardis.

"Yes and you do too." I responded with a smile as I took a few steps back.

He smiled softly and stepped into the Tardis closing the door behind him. I frowned softly as the Tardis began to disappear from sight and my fairytale had come to an end and reality took its cold grasp on me.


	17. Chapter 17

During the quiet ride in the elevator to Tony's floor, my phone buzzed softly and dinged letting me know I have received a photo. I sighed and pulled it out believe it was John or Sherlock for that matter, but it was not a photo I was expecting. There one my screen lit up a photo of a coffee place that belonged about a block or two from where my flat was and the message under it read, ' Tea Time, Dear.- M'. I sucked in a sharp breath as my head began to spin, I wasn't even back for an hour and he already was demanding a meeting. The ding of the elevator caused me to jump as it has reached Tony's floor, sighing I tucked my phone away ignoring the text, I need to get Tony out of here first. I quickly strolled to Tony's room and pounded on the door not caring if I woke up everybody on the floor.

"Tony! Let me in" I shouted continuing to pound on the door.

The door flew up quickly and Tony grabbed my jacket pulling me in quickly as if to hide me from the hallway.

"God damn it Sam. Where the hell have you been? It's been three days since I called you." He proclaimed checking me over with his hands firmly planted on my shoulders.

"What?! It's been three days?" I gasped running my hand through my hair, "God, I'm so sorry. I thought it was the same day."

I quickly pulled him into my arms knowing he was panicked for my safety and probably thought I was dead by now.

"Just don't do that again Frosty." He sighed finally relaxing and pulling me closer.

"I promise I won't. Now, let's get you to the airport." I said pulling back and smiling softly at him, then blinked and pulled my phone out. "John must be worried I should call him."

"I called him and told him you were staying with me the next few nights." Tony said walking over to his suitcase on the bed.

I smirked softly, "Good lie, Stark. I guess you really are a genius."

He laughed and pulled on his jacket, "Yeah yeah whatever you say Frost. Now let's go Pepper has the jet waiting for me."

I smiled and put my arm around his shoulder, he chuckled and did the same and at that moment he was my family.

* * *

At the airport I bid Tony a farewell and good luck in the future knowing what was going to happen, he promised to call when he laid and made sure he wasn't going to wait three days to make me suffer. I smiled and waved him off only to take note of that the time was about 6 in the morning and I need some coffee. I quickly hauled a cab back to the center of London and got out around right near big ben where my second favorite coffee shop was located. I wasn't going to dare to go to my usual place near the flat since I received that commanding text. It was a small place located a block from the Thames and had the best breakfast sandwich I had in London and that was saying something because I'm not a breakfast person. I walked into the café, which was very empty like it normally was and the cashier was wiping down the front counter. I ordered the normal latte and my sandwich and took my spot right outside the shop in perfect view of the Thames and the sunrise over the city. It was a quiet place where I could think and try to figure out what to do next, what personality I should put on to face this spider on my shoulder. As I stared out into the view, I heard a cup be placed across from mine and the chair screech back as my unknown guest sat down.

"Enjoying your coffee, my dear?" He questioned with the slight hint of interest in his voice.

I smirked softly and closed my eyes then turn my head to look at him, "Why yes I am, Jim. Are you enjoying yours?"

"I don't drink coffee dear, just tea." He spoke smirking and sipping his tea.

I watched him for a second the turned my gaze back to the view, stuffing my one hand into my pocket to keep myself from reaching across the table and punching him.

"Have a nice trip with your Doctor?" He smirked softly as I flinched at his choice of words, "And yes dear, I know all about the Doctor and know all about you too now, thanks to my intel in China town. You really should learn to lower your voice when talking about what you know; somebody may think you are insane."

"Well you know women; we don't know when to shut up. It's what we do best, we talk like it's nobody hears us." I retorted back glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yes, it does get oh so very boring." He groaned leaning back in the chair like a child.

"So I am assuming you wouldn't want to listen to me talk all day about such boring subjects." I responded turning completely towards him with both my hands grasping my coffee now.

"Actually, it is the opposite, my dear." He smirked looking over at me with grin.

I smirked back and looked back at the view; I just didn't want to be here right now so I quickly stood up.

"If you excuse me, I have a date with my pillow. It has been a long night." I said straightening my coat, looking down at him.

"But we haven't even finished discussing the terms of your position, Sammy." He hissed softly as a red dot appeared on my chest.

I shrived at the nickname then glanced down at the red dot, "Oh is this how we are going to play this game, Jim?" I questioned

"It's the only way I know how, otherwise it is boring." He groaned, leaning back and smirking up at me.

"Well then, I'm not going to make it an easy game," I retorted back with a smirk and the bravest face I could put on. "So I will be seeing you around, Jim."

I leaned down and kissed his cheek then whispered softly into his ear, "I'll see you at the pool, Jim."

Then with that I strolled away from the coffee place and back toward the main street where I hauled a cab and the red dot on my chest vanished completely from view. As I got into the cab, I looked over to see Jim standing up and looking over at me as I was climbing in. Somehow I had just managed to not get shot by the most notorious gunman ever to walk the face of England, so what I needed now was a bottle of wine and 12 hours of sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

As the cab turned the corner onto Baker Street, I was welcomed into a scene of cops and cars and crowds of people.

"Driver, stop here. I'll walk." I choked out, stepping out of the cab as quickly as I could.

"I wonder what happened. " He asked as I handed him the cash through the front window.

"Yeah I hope everybody is ok." I responded before darting through the crowd.

I pushed my way through the crowd and told the officer I lived there then he let me pass allowing me to dash toward the house. I walked into the house, removing my jacket and charging up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Sherlock, like what you did with the wall." I shouted as I grabbed a bottle of wine from the mini fridge I kept under the sink to keep my food away from the body parts Sherlock kept. "Nice to see you too, Mycroft."

I walked over and sipped the wine as I leaned against the doorframe for the kitchen only to have Mycroft give me a look over his shoulder.

I smirked softly and walked over to the couch with my back to both of them, "You enjoy Venice?" Sherlock asked barely even glancing at me.

I spun on my feet to face the two brothers and just smiled in as a respond, and flopped down on the couch sipping my wine.

Just then the door slammed shut as John charged up the stairs to living room and was shouting,

"Sherlock? Sam?"

"Morning John." I sang out like a child as he finally came into view.

He turned and looked at me worried and curious if I was injured or not from the explosion, "Are you ok?

I saw on it on the telly."

"I just got home in fact; I'm going to head to bed if it isn't covered in glass." I proclaimed standing to my feet.

Mycroft and Sherlock's eyes followed me as I completely exited the room and charged up the stairs to my bedroom which in fact was completely spotless. I blinked softly and looked at the bottle in my hand knowing I had not drank the whole thing yet and shouldn't be feeling anything yet. I walked around my room; it looked like a bomb never went off next door and blew in my windows. I walked over and touched the plastic covering my windows and frowned softly, it had the handy work of Jim written all over it. I groaned softly as I heard the violin shrieking arise from downstairs and that was my cue. I wasn't even changed yet so I walked downstairs anyway with the bottle still in my hand. Half way down the stairs I heard the front door close as Mycroft had finally left; smiling I walked into the living room and leaned against the door frame as I watched Sherlock, who was still playing his violin.

"Why'd you lie? You have got nothing on." John questioned sighing, "That's why the wall took a pounding. Why did you tell your brother you were busy?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Sherlock responded back.

"Sibling Rivalry" I interrupted walking over to the couch. "Now can you be a bit quieter? I need some sleep."

"Where have you been?" John questioned looking up at me with curiosity, "You have on the same clothes from three days ago."

"I had a sleep over with Tony that lasted two days too long." I lied looking down at John then taking a gulp of the wine.

As John opened his mouth to ask about the wine at 7 a.m. in the morning, Sherlock's phone went off causing the both of us to look over at him.

"Yes, I'll be right there." Sherlock said standing u with a smirk across his face.

"Have fun." I assumed patting John on the shoulder as a headache started to creep its way in.

I turned and charged up the stairs and shouted, "Bye Boys, have a fun day."

I strolled into my room and placed the bottle on the dresser before pulling off my shirt and kicking my shoes off and had my pants followed the shirt to the floor. I crawled into fresh clothes and sat on my bed holding the bottle and taking another huge gulp of the wine. I leaned over and grabbed my phone from my pants pocket and went through all the messages that Tony had left when I was three days late to pick him up. I chuckled at the anger that he put into the texts, after about two minutes that got boring. So I went to the dial pad and press zero then after a few seconds of silence a voice appeared,

"Can I help you ?" Jarvis's computerize voice questioned.

I chuckled and laughed, "Could –Could you contact me with Tony; I got to tell him something."

"Right away."

I bit my lip as the alcohol went to my head and I decided to loosen up for a bit, I need to get away and this wine was doing it.

"Frosty? Everything ok?" Tony's voice blasted over the speaker of the phone after a minute.

"Yes," I giggled "I'm bored and wanted to say hi."

"Are you drinking?" Tony asked

"No….maybe... Yes, but I have a good reason." I shouted into the phone like a child.

"Whoa calm down, you are going to blow my ear out." He exclaimed, "And what happened? You never drink wine, like alone at 7 in the morning."

"I ran into Jim, and I kissed him, on the cheek." I grumbled taking a shot of the wine.

"You kissed him?" Tony asked panicked

"Only on the cheek." I corrected him

"But why? Do you like walking into the fire?" Tony scolded at me like a kid.

"It was only to get him from not shooting me and it worked." I hiccupped laying back into the bed.

"That wouldn't stop him for too long, Frosty. You need to lay low for a bit. Maybe take a nap." Tony ordered.

"I was… but naps are boring." I groaned then sat up quickly, "Oh god I sound like Sherlock."

"Ok well go to bed, Frost."

"Ok… goodnight Tony." I yawned putting the practically empty bottle on the nightstand.

"Goodnight, Sam." And with that Tony hung up and I was left in silence all alone with my thoughts and before I knew it I dozed off.

* * *

I jumped out of bed a few hours later only to run to the bathroom and threw up the wine I had downed earlier. I groaned and placed my head on the side of the cool toilet blocking out the pounding headache in the back of my mind.

"Too much to drink?" John's voice drifted in from over by the door.

I groaned and looked over at him, "Shut up, John. Your voice isn't helping with the headache I have"

"I know a great fix for that, being a doctor and all, want some?" John asked as he walked over and handed me a wet rag.

I took it from his hand and slapped it onto my hot forehead; the cool sensation caused me to sigh softly in relief.

"Yes please if you could." I responded looking up at him, "Where is Sherlock?"

"At Bart's analyzing shoes we found in the basement flat." John said leaning against the sink. I looked at him and flushed the toilet only to get to my feet slowly.

"Are you going back? I need to get out of the house." I asked dabbing my face with the cloth.

"Yeah I am. Let's get you the hangover fix first then we will go, sound ok?" John asked ushering me out of the bathroom.

I chuckled with a smile, "Sounds perfect, Doctor Watson."


	19. Chapter 19

When John and I reached Bart's I had fully downed the fix john had made for my hangover and it really did help. Still in a daze and a crappy mood I only threw on my baggy jeans and a zipped up sweatshirt I stole from Tony few months prior. Let's just say I looked like a hobo and didn't care who saw me and luckily when I took my trip to with the Doctor help keep the paparazzi away from me even though they didn't know who I am. As we walked into the lab in Bart's, my phone jiggled in my pocket and being as grumpy as I was, I ignored it and looked over at Sherlock who was looking into the microscope. I remembered this scene almost perfectly even down to the beep that occurred the second John and I walked over to Sherlock. I looked over at the door as Molly came rushing in with a smile on her face, "Any Luck?"

"Oh yes" Sherlock said looking up then back down almost immediately.

I glanced at Sherlock then John unaware of the second person, who entered the room, until his voice crept across the room, "Oh Sorry."

"Jim, Hey. Come in, Come in." Molly kindly offered

I watched as Jim strolled into the room in street clothes but that never caused him to lose the terrifying effect he held on me. My focus on Jim caused me to lose the audio of the conversation going on, the only way to snap out of it was to not care and it was difficult.

I watched as Jim stalked his way across the room acting like a daft idiot, but the look in his eyes that gave me when he was behind Sherlock gave me chills. I grumbled and pulled my phone out acting like I do not care for the idiot who proceeded to drop a tray on the ground I frowned at him then looked down at my phone and there was a message from Jim himself.

'Be a good girl or I'll have to punish you~M' my stomach dropped as Jim walked out of the room and my phone dinged again.

'Come to the roof and play dear, daddy need to speak to you. ~M'

I bit my lip softly deciding whether or not to do it, I caught Sherlock glancing at me. I tucked my phone away and nudged john.  
" hey, I'm going to get some food in the cafe my head is still hurting. Call me when you leave so we can share a cab." I shared before making my way to the door."

Ok fine." He said as he turned his attention to Sherlock.

I quickly dashed to the restroom first to look myself over, pulling my sweat shirt off and pulling my mess of a hair do today into a bun and quickly straightening the shirt I had on under the sweatshirt. I made my way to the roof within a few minutes of leaving the rest room, halfway up my phone dong with another message from Jim.

'This isn't a choice dear, so hurry on up~M'

I rolled my eyes and jogged up the steps only to get a bit out of breath at the top. I stopped at the door and tucked my sweatshirt away near the entrance to the roof. Finally I got a hold of myself before I stepped out on to the roof to face Jim. He was sitting on the ledge that faced the city playing with his phone acting as if he didn't have a care in the world. The sound of the door clicking shut behind me drew his attention away from the phone and over toward me.

"Oh did you clean up for me dear? You shouldn't have." He hissed getting on to his feet and stalking toward me

"No for you Jim, for I respect." I retorted walking over to him meeting him in the middle of the roof.  
He stood about a foot away from me at first then only to step closer so his figure towered over me.

I sighed and stepped away as if to be interested in the city scape on the right of me, "what do you want, Jim? I don't have time to play your little game."

Jim laughed softly as I heard him walk up behind me, "You can't say no. You were playing from the very start and I'm not playing without a useful chip."

Just then his phone appeared on the right side on my face causing me to glance at the image plastered on it. I quickly took the phone from his phone to look over the detail of the photo.

"He had a very nice flight and he also seemed to be beaming from his trip here as you can see." Jim smirked taking the phone from my hand.

I shoot him daggers as he tucked the phone away and stepped closer allowing his 5.8 figure become more like a giants.

"Oh don't be like that Sammy, you never had a chance in saving him" he acknowledged brushing his fingers gently against my left cheek.

In rage I slapped him straight across the face only to go pale after I realized what I had truly done. His eyes went dark after I hit him and his face blank; right then in there I knew I was screwed. Before I could register what happened, Jim had his left arm pulled around my waist and his other grasped a fistful of my hair pulling tightly. Gasping in pain I tried to pull away and use one of the moves Tony showed me to get out of this but the movement only caused him to pull tighter.

"Ah ah. Don't struggle, Daddy doesn't want to punish you, so be a good girl and listen." He ordered giving a pull on my hair causing my head to tilt up toward his.

He smirked as I glared up at him, "Your terms have changed since this morning, even though you never heard them. But anyway," he sang out in his high pitched voice.

"The first term is come when you are called or you will be punished. Second term don't help Sherlock on his little game and third term," he hissed as he leaned down, his lips softly next my ear, "You listen to me and me only, you even think about contacting that Doctor of yours, hmm you know what happens" he concluded pulling my head up to look right his as he pull back away from side of my face.

I pulled my head back and stiffen in his grip slightly grinding my teeth, "Is this what you do to all the women who work for you?"

"You've came the farthest dear; they are usually dead by morning." He snickered in my ear.

"Now goes Sammy dear you are going to miss your cab ride," he hissed letting go of me completely allowing me to stumble back and fix my shirt.

Glaring at him with pure hatred I turned on my heel charging over toward, I felt his eyes bore into me as I reached the door.

"And remember don't interrupt in Sherlock's game, it would be less fortunate for the both of you." He called out with a hint of joy in his voice.

I frowned and stared at the door then opened it and stormed inside not even giving him the pleasure of glancing back. I snagged my sweatshirt and pulled it over my body as I ran down toward to the lab where john and Sherlock were finishing up. I pulled my hair up out of the now messy bun and letting it fall into my face trying to hold back my tears of fear.


	20. Chapter 20

As I reached the sidewalk down streets I ran into John who had been holding the door open for me. I smiled weakly and dipped my head in and slide into the cab next to Sherlock.

"Find what you were looking for?" I asked pulled my hood up as if to shield me from Sherlock's deductive glare.

"Yes, and you enjoy your…lunch?" He asked looking up from cell phone.

"No." I said looking as John slide in making the space between us very tight.

"Well hospital food isn't the best but it works on the rush." John interjected as I leaned forward on my knees just to get some space.

After a few seconds of silence, John spoke up, "So who is Carl Powers?"

I blinked softly and looked at Sherlock slightly, "this has to do with the Carl Powers case?"

"Yes, it's where I began." Sherlock stated looking at me then out the window.

"Wait… How do you know about the Carl Powers' case? It was everyday news in America at that time." John asked leaned forward and looking at me.

"I was bored one day in the flat and was watching cold cases of London." I lied looking at him with a weak smile.

"I have never seen that one." John mumbled before leaning back into his position by the window.

I blocked out Sherlock explaining the entire of the case and how it affected him and who he had become. John listened amazed to think of Sherlock running around as a child trying to the police they were wrong. I shook my head as John laughed after picturing that image and as we pulled up to the flat with a slow stop. Sherlock and John hopped out allowing me to slide out next and hopped out next to the boys. I glanced around and took notice of the few people glance out way as we charged into the flat away from people's gaze. As the boys went up the living room, I went to the kitchen and started to make some tea for them. I watched Sherlock come into the kitchen and pull his microscope out of the oven causing me to blink in shock at its locate. He cleared a spot of on the table and bumped me once or twice so I decided to jump up and take a sit on the counter behind me.

"Would you mind?" Sherlock questioned shooting me a glare as he grabbed the stool from the other corner by the sink.

"I'll be out of your way in a minute, Sherlock. " I sassed at him as the kettle started to boil.

"I'm talking about how you smell like that Jim gentlemen who was in the lab earlier. Did you have fun, snogging a gay man?" He deduced standing directly in front of me speaking in a quiet tone.

My eyes widen slightly as I straighten my position on the counter crossing my legs staring him down with raw emotion.

Sherlock deduced me only to the smirk as he spoke, "You fancy him…no you are afraid of him. What is he an ex, an old boss?"

I stared him down only to choke out, "Neither… He reminds me of a man who stabbed me last year."

"Yes that part was made clear a while ago. You constantly place your hand on your ribcage as if you were feeling pain or trying to stop someone from touching that area." He stated pointing at the exact area he spoke off.

In a panic, I pushed his hand away as memories of Loki's face flashed forward to the front of my mind causing me to start to go into defensive mode.

"Sam? The kettle- Am I interrupting anything?" John's voice broke the silence between Sherlock and me.

We looked over in sync averting our gaze from one another and to John who stood about a few feet away from us with a confused look.

"No he was just getting my way." I stated softly hopping off the counter only to lose my balance due to the panic that still running through my veins.

Sherlock caught my arm only to have me pull it roughly out of his and go to reach for the screaming kettle.

"Are you ok?" John asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes…" I responded flinching softly at his touch, almost spilling the boiling hot water.

"Here, let me do that. Go sit down." John ordered kindly taking the kettle from my hand.

I sighed in defeat I walked over to the chair and sat down, waiting for John to get the tea.

A few minutes later John walked over and handed me to a hot cup of tea and sat across from me with his own cup. Averting his gaze I sipped the tea and smiled weakly looking up at him, "You remembered how I like it, thank you John."

He smiled weakly back then leaned forward on his knees as his forehead began to show his concern frowned lines.

"Are you sure you are ok, Sam? We are- well I'm worried." John expressed and wringing his hands together softly.

"I'm just having flashbacks from my past." I responded pulling my legs as a safety blanket.

"Post-Traumatic Stress?" John asked concerned with a frown, "You are only 20 and you went through something to cause that?"

"Yes… I have John. He was a friend of mine and we had a thing for each other." I lied looking at my feet, "He wasn't what he seemed; he had angry issues and stabbed me in the chest. He went to jail but he still haunts my dreams."

"I'm- I'm so sorry, Sam." He responded as he stood up and walked over.

"Don't be its life. He is an asshole and won't hurt me again." I retorted looking up at him then following him as he kneeled in front of me.

"No he won't" He smiled weakly taking my hands in his. "We will make sure you will be ok."

I smiled weakly and chuckled softly, "John…"

Just then John's phone rang out with ding and he groaned pulling it out then standing up only to glare at Sherlock.

"Now your brother is texting me, how he get my number?" John puzzled as he walked over to the kitchen.

I chuckled and watched him confront Sherlock on how much time we had left for the lady strapped to the bomb. I peered over the top of the chair as Sherlock jumped and realized about how Carl was poisoned and knew how he was killed.

"Ok, we know how do we get it to the bomber now that we knew?" John asked as Sherlock jumped up and grabbed the laptop nearest to him which happened to be John's.

"Get his attention." Sherlock responded as he began to type.

Once he finished there was silence between the three of us, until the buzzed on the pink phone went off causing all of us to hold our breath.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello dears,**

**Sorry, for the late posting of this chapter, I have been doing alot stuff lately with school, and my job. I'm hoping since it's almost summer I might be able to post alot more then normal. Thank you for all the followers and the reviews guys, I really appreciate it and hope you guys will continue to read along. By the way I reposted chapter 19 because I personally didn't like how I wrote that one scene on the roof. I hope you guys like the new take on it and enjoy this new chapter.**

**~K.U.**

* * *

The boys ran off to the station without me as John acting like a doctor for once and told me to take tonight and the day for myself until I felt better. This left me alone in the flat with a madman who treats me like a pet, who could walk in at any time. I sighed and crawled up on the couch with some paper, a pencil and the terrible flashbacks of my worst nightmares. Hours went by and I texted Tony who texted me worried around 3 am LA time, I sighed knowing he had not been able to sleep. I curled into a little ball into the couch and trying to think back to a time where I didn't have nightmares of Loki stabbing me or of him getting free and coming after me again. It's crazy to think I had a normal life about 4 months ago and was dreaming of being in this world. Closing my eyes and drifting into my mind, I realized that this world and this people that I idled so much were actually very terrifying. A vibrating feeling on my chest caused me to open my eyes and when I check the clock I realized it was the next day already and I had dozed off.

I picked up my phone and answered it in a grumpy tone, "Hello?"

"Sam, how are you?" Steve's calm voice rang back at me.

I smiled softly and chuckled, "Is it the Friday 13th already, Steve?"

"No, I'm just check up on you and seeing if you heard from Tony recently." Steve asked in a concerned tone.

Being Captain America and losing the woman he loved when he got froze in ice really affected how he treated me. He was the guy who would calm me back down after all the nightmares and the crying fits I woke up in during the middle of the night. I chuckled softly and told Steve I was fine and that Tony was recently here only to leave about a day ago now. Steve and I chatted for a bit to catch up and see how we were both doing; I saw no need in telling him about Jim and what was really going on.

After the phone call, I dozed off only to be woken up a few hours later by John, who had just come home to see if I was alright. His worry for me made me feel like I really belonged in this house with the two of them but they both had no clue how much I truly knew. After changing into clean clothes John and I made our way to the Scotland Yard where Sherlock was explaining the case of the man who skipped out of the country.

At the police stations, I watched the upset man through the one side of the glass as he told his kidnapping story. I sipped at the watery coffee they had at the station, which surprised me for once, it was a police station for Christ's sake. Sally Donovan stood over by the office and continued to give me a strange glare as if I was poison to her.

After a while she finally spoke up with sarcasm laced in every word, "So who exactly are you?"

"I'm the one who screws John and Sherlock." I retorted back at her with a smirk, I wasn't in the mode for her shit.

"Excuse me?" She questioned placing a hand on her hip as if to freak me out with her attitude.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I stutter?" I asked placing my coffee down shooting daggers at her.

As she open her mouth to response back the door opened to Lesrade's office opened causing her to turn and watched Sherlock and John walk out.

"Fancy some food, Sam?" John asked as he walked over to me glancing at Donovan who was now glaring at me again.

"Love to, I'm starving." I responded glancing at her then John.

"Hurry up John." Sherlock groaned at the elevator as he held it open.

John rolled his eyes and headed off to the elevator, I followed on his heels only to turn around and stick my tongue between my fingers which was in a "v". The scold look Sally gave was priceless and definitely confused John who caught a glimpse of her before the doors shut.

We arrived at a small diner that was in the center of London, it was a quiet place and Sherlock and john both ordered coffee. Being a young woman, I ordered about three items on the menu along with coffee to join the guys.

As we got are food John began to strike up a conversation about why Sally had given us a horrid look, at that I only laughed.

"I told her I was sleeping with both of you." I smirked softly shoving a piece of bacon into my mouth.

John choked on his coffee and looked at me shocked, "You said what?"

"It was a stupid lie; she was pissing me off the way she was staring at me." I sighed leaning back in my chair.

"Clearly you aren't sleeping with anybody, it obvious." Sherlock spoke up after a few seconds over looking me over.

"And the medal goes to Sherlock." I cheered dropping my head back blowing a piece of hair out of my face.

"You have got to be a bit nice with that Sherlock." John mentioned, "You really hurt Molly's feelings."

"It's was clear though, John. I noticed." I responded lifting my head back up and glancing at him.

Just then Sherlock's phone went have with 3 beeps and a new message appeared on the screen, John sat up in his chair as well as I. Sherlock slid the bar to open the message and allow the face of Connie Prince to appear on there. I watched as John jumped up and turned the television on to the announcement of the woman's death and how her brother has gotten everything. I sipped my coffee as the phone started to vibrate and the voice of an elder woman came on over the speaker. John stopped dead in his tracks of taking a bite of his meal as we listened to her cry out the orders; "My boss" was giving to her.

As the call went dead John placed the money on the table for the bill and jumped up as Sherlock grabbed the phone to dial Lesrade. I downed my coffee and stood up getting my jacket only to follow the boys out of the diner and back to the Yard.


	22. Chapter 22

It was a quick trip to the Yard, and it was a blur of things going on at the same time. Actually the next few hours and this entire case was a blur until the line was cut dead as the old lady mumbled the words that would kill her. Sadness hit as John and I sat in the flat, watching the report of the explosion caused by the bomb. I chewed on my lip as Sherlock's phone went off and a new pictured showed up on the screen. John and Sherlock left the flat soon after, leaving me behind; I knew I had no point in being there since I know what is going to happen. Hours passed and I dozed off only to be woken up by a knock that came on the kitchen door, I turned and looked over to see Mrs. Hudson with some tea and a sad smile.

"Would you like some tea dear?" She sweetly asked.

I smiled and nodded as she made her way over to the chair across from me with the union jack pillow; she really cared for all of us here, she was like a mother. She handed me and cup and took a cup of her own as she sat down gracefully.

"Everything alright dear?"" she asked concerned.

"Not really, it has been a long few days." I responded looking down at the china teacup.

"Is it about you friend, dear; the rich, handsome one who was here a few days ago." She questioned sipping her tea and looking at me with worry in her eyes.

I smiled weakly and looked up at her, "Yeah, just a bit. He is going through a lot in the past few months."

"Hopefully he will be ok soon. A man who makes you worry about him, isn't very right." She stated

I chuckled weakly, "Trust me, Mrs. Hudson; I make him worry about me a lot more than he does himself."

"Well, that's good dear. The boys here do care about you truly too. You are like the little sister Sherlock never had." Mrs. Hudson responded putting her cup down.

"You really think Sherlock cares about me that much?" I asked looking up slightly surprised, "I don't think he considers me a friend, let alone a sister. "

"Sherlock is many things, but overall he is human and he cares dear, even if he doesn't show it." She smiled softly.

Just then my phone had lit up with a new text, from Sherlock himself; it read for me to meet him and John at the museum.

I sighed softly, and placed my cup down, only to stand up and smile weakly at Mrs. Hudson, "I'm sorry to cut this short, Mrs. Hudson. The boys are calling for me. "

"It's fine, dear." She smiled standing up, "Be safe and bring those boys home safe too."

I smiled and dashed out of the flat and hailed a cab, then took off to the museum.

As I arrived to the museum, Lesrade was half way up the steps only to stop when I appeared by his side after quickly dashing up the steps.

"Greg?" I asked "I don't believe we have had a proper introduction, I'm Sam, Sherlock's flat mate." I smiled as he looked at me.

"Oh yes, Sam. John mentioned you." He responded back giving me a soft smile.

"Know why Sherlock texted us to come here?" I asked, already knowing why.

"Something about this murder and the victim." He responded shrugging slight as we hurried inside to escape the cold.

"ahh ok" I nodded as I follows him to the show room holding the "lost" painting and which also contain Sherlock, John and the lady who was running the event.

As we approached, the pink phone went off and Sherlock answered it after the third ring.

"The painting is a fake." He said over the phone which was placed on speaker.

Silence responded and Sherlock sighed and retorted back, "You want me to proof it?"

Right then a little boy's voice choked out, "Ten."

All the hearts dropped in the room as Greg stutter out that was just a kid. I watched as Sherlock's eyes widen and jump into question the shocked museum lady.

"No shut up and can figure this out." He hissed at her as the countdown went down another number.

Seconds passed and I bit my lip in a panic as Sherlock started to look on his phone with a huge grin. As he grabbed the phone my impulse to not scream out the answer gave in and we shouted at the same time,

" THE VAN BERN SUPER NOVA!"

Silence filled the air as the little boy start to cry out for someone to come and find him. Sherlock handed the detective the phone, which ran off trying to get a location out of the boy. Sherlock's eyes scanned me before he turn to the painting and point out why the painting was a fake. I watched amazed that John didn't hear me call out Sherlock's answer. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and turned, making my way for the side door.

"Bye, boys. See you at home." I shouted as I pushed the door open and waved at them.

John waved back with a weak smile, as Sherlock just looked at me w/ his cold eyes. I turned my back and headed down the back hallway as the door clicked shut behind me. It was all quiet and the only noise was my boots clicking against the floor as I reached the end of the long empty hall way. As I opened the door, a hand fell my shoulder causing me to jump into fighter mode and grab it, twisting it back as I did. When I turned to face my attacker, as a cloth was shoved against my mouth and nose along with a black bag being thrown over my eyes. I struggled as the chloroform started to infect my system, my head started to spin as the two of men dragged me out into the cold. I screamed against the cloth and struggled as I tried to elbow them and break free, although the drug soon caused my body to go limp. Only to black out as I felt them left me up and shove me in what seem to be a trunk. As I drifted into darkness I knew who would do this, and he would be waiting for me at the pool.


	23. Chapter 23

**Readers!**

**I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, and have had not issues with the rating. Unfortunately this chapter is going to be a little more graphic then normal and have SPOILERS to IRON MAN 3 if you have not seen it. Please don't hate me for include tiny bits of torture or foreshadowing of rape. I have tried to keep Jim in character as much as I can and I hope you all don't hate me for making him truly evil. So, dears you have been warned if you don't like graphic descriptions of torture or the foreshadowing of rape, please don't read it. ALSO IF YOU HAVEN"T SEEN IRON MAN 3 YET THERE ARE A BIT OF SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER. Please read and don't hate my guts. **

**Sincerely**

**~K.U.**

* * *

A pounding arose in my head as I felt myself start to wake up from the attack; my body ached and was positioned in a chair. I opened my eyes slowly only to be engulfed in the darkness of the black bag around my head. The texture of the bag brushed my cheek and the nap of my neck, without my sight my ear picked up the quiet conversation going on a bit away. The voices were familiar and I couldn't pick up the full parts of the conversation just bits and pieces and they were mostly about me. I grabbed the rope that was tightly wrapped around my wrist and tied to the back of the chair. I bit the inside of my lip and tried to reach my fingers into the pocket of my jacket, to reach my TARDIS key, which was in the pocket. Luckily my jacket go pulled open in the struggling earlier and lowed my to reach the pocket easier but exposed the nap of my neck where the black bag hung. My fingers brushed the inside of the jacket when two sets of footsteps came into the room and the black bag was ripped from my head. The light from the ceiling blinded me, as my eyes tried to adjust to the painful glare of the bulb. As my sight focused, a figure came into view in front of me then into focus as the figure took a step into the light.

"Hello Sammy-dear." Jim hissed, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Enjoy your little nap?"

I just glared at him with a hard frown across my face; there was no need to respond back to him. No responding back caused him to break out into a smirk and bring his hand up to his mouth to rub the top of his lip.

"Sebastian, if you'd please." He said sliding his hand back into his pocket.

I looked back at Sebastian, as he pushed the chair forward, allowing me to hit the ground with a hard bang. I groaned and blacked out for a second as I turned my head letting my cheek take the impact of the fall.

Jim smirked down at me and placed his right foot on the left side of my face that faced up at him, "Oh dear, you need to respond back when I talk to you."

Silence was what left my lips and pressure was what I got in return from his foot as Jim's eyes grew darker with frustration. His eyes rested on me for several seconds then flicked to Sebastian who was still behind me and sounded like he was opening a pocket knife. I stiffen as I glazed back and saw him get to his knees and pull my right sleeve of my jacket up. I struggled under his touch and tried to wiggle away, but Jim's foot keep me in place while his smirk grew at my fear.

"Give me the knife, tiger. Hold her down so she wouldn't move." He demanded putting his hand out to receive the knife from Sebastian and have him to take his place with his foot on my face.

I shook slightly and glared at Jim as he positioned himself behind me with the knife pressed to his lips softly as if to picture what he is going to crave onto me. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves with the knife carful clinched in his teeth.

"I thought you didn't get your hands dirty, Jim." I hissed as loud as I could with Sebastian's foot restricting me.

His small smirk turned into a wicked grin after he took the knife out of his mouth and he kneeled down only pressed the knife into the flesh of my right forearm, "Not with my clients, but with my pets I get very messy, Sammy-dear. Isn't that right Sebby?"

Sebastian didn't respond but simply nodded his head, as Jim started to crave into my forearm causing me to cry out in pain and fear. Tears stained my cheeks and my voice grew horse as this went on for 10 minutes until he stood up and handed then knife over to Sebastian. I panted in pain, and looked up at him, worn out from the screaming.

"Perfect, now everybody will know you are mine, so be a good girl Sammy, and tell Daddy what is going to happen at the pool." He hissed as he wiped my blood of his hands in a rag Sebastian handed him.

I glared at him and choked out, "I'm not yours, no matter what you crave into me."

"Tsk, Tsk. Not the answer Daddy wanted to hear, so let's try this again." He suggested as Sebastian pushed the chair roughly up back into its normal position.

The speed he set the chair back up caused me to get extremely light head, and it didn't help I was bleeding out slowly. A hand hit my face in fully speed making my head get thrown to the left in a harsh movement. Shock over whelmed me as I choked on the breath stuck in the middle of my throat, and memories began to flash back from months earlier. My tension in my body and form was made clear to the criminal mastermind who watched as he put back on his Westwood jacket. His smirk grew as he stepped to the right side of me, and whispered in my ear, "Be good and I promise Mr. Stark will be safe."

I jerked my head over to look at him with wide eyes as everything in this world's plots begin to connect together, " He works for you, Aldrich Killian works for you."

"That was pretty obvious, dear. I helped him get some strings tied together and sent Mr. Stark an earlier Christmas gift." Jim concluded with a smirk.

I glared at him weakly before my head fell forward and eyes shut due to the amount of blood I've lost. I heard Moriarty sigh and grumble about getting my arm wrapped up before I was completely unconscious or dead. Still panting and conscious, I heard footsteps head behind me and wrap, what seems to be a rag, around my bleeding arm. A hand grab my chin and roughly yanked my face up, my eyes flew up to look at Jim who was smirking slightly.

"Sebastian, make sure you don't ruin this nice face, ok tiger?" Jim hissed as he ran his thumb against my bottom lip.

I pulled my head back away from his grip but didn't get to far as Jim rough grab my face and pull my face closer.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't make me get my hands dirty again; Daddy doesn't like to do it that often." He command as his fingertips pressed into my cheek.

I looked at him in shock as his eyes burned in rage and what seemed to be excitement. Silence still passed through my lips, Jim let go of my face and stepped back with a smirk.

"Tiger take her clothes off and don't worry about keeping them in tacked." Jim ordered, never taking his eyes off of me.

My stomach twisted as I panicked and tried to pull away, "No, do not touch me! Get away from me!" I screamed trying to wiggle away.

"He will stop when you tell me what is going to happen tonight at the pool." He dictated as Sebastian's knife cut through my jacket.

I looked up at him in pure fear, I knew it was either my body or John's and Sherlock's life I risked and I couldn't figure out what to do. My jacket fell to the ground with a loud clink as my TARDIS key fell out of the pocket, I looked down over at it with my head down. Jim walked over and picked up the key and looked it over, only to tuck it away in his pocket. I watched him then looked down and bit my lip only to hide keep myself from crying out as Sebastian's knife cut my shirt off piercing into my skin as he did.

"Even if I tell you, Jim. It will change anyway due to these events right now." I choked out staring at the ground which contained pieces of my shirt now.

His mouth grew into a hard line for a second then a huge smirk, "Good girl. Sebastian you can stop, and go ahead with your plans and grabbing Johnny boy."

The knife stopped just at the hem of my pants line, I sighed softly and watched him put the knife away. Sebastian walked out of the room, and I kept my head till Jim left too but his footsteps didn't follow Sebastian's. My head shot up as the door for the room and was slammed shut by Jim himself, I choked on the air stuck in my throat.

"You aren't out of the woods yet, Sammy-dear. You broke one of my rules and you need to be punished." He hissed as he approached me.

I panicked and struggled in the chair trying to get away from him; unable to get too far he grabbed my face and loosen his tie with his other hand.

"Oh, what fun we will have, won't we, dear?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello dears,**

** just to warn everybody like the last chapter there is a bit of graphic detail and if you don't want to read it please skip the first paragraph. Enjoy readers.**

**~K.U.**

* * *

When I woke up after the second time of blacking out, the room was empty and my hands were cuffed behind my back. Pain shot out of my shoulder as I tried to wiggle myself up the wall, a high pitch cry came out of my mouth as a respond to that movement. I was out of the chair and a broken mess on the floor in the corner. My throat was raw and my face burned as I saw the bruises on my waist begin to appear. The attack was 5 ½ hours long and I blacked out twice from how he was choking me. My body screamed in pain when I moved the slightest and shook without me causing it. Two more hours pasted as tears ran down my face and flashes back of my normal life ran through my head and how much I wanted it back. My life was so fucked up and I just wanted to cry myself into a hole and dead there if I could. I felt dirty, extremely dirty and the fact that the bastard, Jim came back into the room two hours later didn't help.

"You look like you need to be cleaned up Sammy-dear." Jim smirked softly looking over my broken form and torn up clothes.

I didn't respond but just stared at him with a slightly frighten look and hoped for the best and hoped for freedom.

"Sebby, get her a jacket and get her ready to go to the pool." He ordered looking at Sebastian then glances back at me with a smirk, "Daddy go called to the pool, time to make a boom and break Sherlock's little heart."

"H-he doesn't have a heart," I choked out softly as he walked over toward me and kneeled in front of me.

"Oh, you just have to go and be boring like that dear don't you?" He smirked as he reached for my face causing me to flinch away and choke out a cry.

A smirk grew on his lips then he stood up and turned his back to me while Sebastian walked over hastily and yanked me to my feet with the hurt arm.

A small scream left my lips as I got to my feet, the world spun for a second and the pressure I put on my left ankle caused pain to shot up my entire leg. I basically stumbled into Sebastian as my ankle gave out; he grimaced and pushed me off of him only to glance at Jim at the door.

Jim smirked and left, the line on his lips had explained everything to Sebastian he need to know, Sebastian groaned as I steadied myself on my right ankle.

Two other men walked in and handed Sebastian a jacket which he threw on my semi-naked chest and then threw a black bag over my head again then with that the trip began to the pool.

* * *

I don't remember most of the trip due to the fact I was blacking in and out from the pain that was caused from early. I clearly remember sitting next to Jim though in the car, he kept humming and placing his hand on my leg as we drove around. He was also talking to another person in the car, at first I thought it was Sebastian until he said Johnny-boy. My head shot up and looked over across the seat helpless through the black bag but unable to see anything. Jim's hand squeezing on my injured right shoulder reminded me not to speak and to be quiet. When we pulled up to the pool John was the first one pulled out, I followed then Jim followed as he placed his hand on the small of my back.

"Take Doctor Watson to the locker room and get him rigged up. Sebastian, get yourself positioned and bring Mike and Charles with you." Jim directed as we entered the building.

The sounds around me were made clear as I heard John's light footsteps be directed away from me and I heard Sebastian grumbled and head the other way as while. It seemed to be just me and Jim and I didn't like that one bit.

"Come on Sammy-dear let's get you all set up, it's almost midnight." Jim commanded as he guided me into the next room.

I was sat down in a chair and handcuffed to the leg of the chair; Jim pulled the bag of my head and tossed to the ground. I flinch slightly and looked up at him with fear I tried to hide from my eyes and it only caused him to grin even more.

"I hope you enjoy the view, Daddy is going to be doing some work with your flat mates." He hissed out as he stood up and straightened his jacket.

He pulled out a cloth over some sort and stuffed it into my mouth causing me to choke it up and cough against the rag.

"Ah, Ah, ah. Be quiet dearie, Daddy has some work to do." Jim ordered as he put a piece of tape against my mouth along with the rag still in my mouth.

With that Jim turned on his heel and walked out of the room closing the door behind him; silence filled the air as I turned my head to look around. Out of the corner of my right eye, I saw the pool through the glass which was placed in the wall and my heart dropped. I watched the scene play out in the pool, John in the bomb vest, Sherlock aim the gun at Jim, Jim then finally walk away. As the door there closed, the door to the room that held me was pushed open and Jim walked in with a huge smirk on his face.

"You enjoy the show dear? Did you have fun?" Jim smirked as he walked over and grabbed my face causing me to muffle out a response.

"Oh, you are right. They can't live dear. I'll kill them and keep you to myself." He hissed squeezing my face a little harder.

"Be right back, Sammy-dear." He cheered out in a high pitch voice then headed out with a slam of the door.

I watched in shock and screamed against the cloth and the tape, struggling in the chair trying to stop the events from going down. I struggled and ended up causing the chair to fall on its side, the second my face hit the ground, Jim's phone rang and silence took up both spaces. I watched in pain as Jim talked on the phone then exited leaving the boys alive and well. I sighed and placed my head down as the door for the room was pushed open and Jim and Sebastian walked in.

"Sorry dear, no killings tonight. Tiger, you know what to do." Jim said as he looked down at his phone with a smirk.

I watched panicked as Sebastian walked over and slammed his foot in my face, sending me into the black.

* * *

Pain was the first thing I felt when I woke up and the soft fabric of a chair underneath my fingertips. As I looked up weakly, I noticed I was in the dark flat, my flat where I lived and I was alive. I gasped softly and started to shake in pure happiness, I choked out a joyful sob.

The door downstairs caused me to stumble up to my feet and shout weakly, " J-John! S-Sherlock!"

As the pain shot up from my ankle I fell my knees as I heard two sets of footstep run up the stairs, John voice respond back to my cries, " Sam? OH god! SAM!"

I watched as he ran over and kneeled down in front of me while Sherlock hit the light, blinding me for a second and adjust to the soft light it casted.

I smiled weakly and collapsed against John as a pool of tears ran down my face; my body shook as John pulled me close.

"Who did this to you?" John asked cooing me softly.

"Isn't it obvious, John?" Sherlock said as he looked down on me with pain written on his face.

"No, it isn't, so explain." John angrily retorted at Sherlock as I leaned back at against the back of the chair.

I lifted my limp right arm up and flipped it over so the inside of my arm could be shown along with the message written on it. Craved into my skin and deep enough to scar, the message was like the branding of an animal and it said, "Propriety of Jim Moriarty. x x x"


	25. Chapter 25

John took about an hour to get all the open wound closed up and dressed properly. I watched him sadly as he gingerly clean the blood up from my broken lip. John's face was hard to read but his eyes really showed how much he hated the bastard Jim for what he done. When he reached my shoulder I hissed softly in pain as he put little to no pressure on it.

"He dislocated your shoulder..." He frowned as he turned to Sherlock, who was standing in the kitchen watching us carefully.

"Can you hold her down, so I can push it back into place, Sherlock?" He asked as I braced myself for the worse.

Sherlock nodded then walked over and pushed his right hand against my left shoulder and pushed my back against the chair. His other hand was place on my knee to stop me from kicking out in pain. John positioned himself at my shoulder trying to cause as little pain as possible but still caused me to cry out and grab Sherlock's right arm tightly.

"1, 2, and 3" at the three there was a pop and I cried out as my shoulder slide into place.  
I panted and squeezed Sherlock's arm tightly until John backed away and gently pushed Sherlock away allowing his arm to slip through my fingers.

"How's the pain Sam?" John asked as I yawned slowly.

"Bearable." I nodded weakly looking up at John and glancing at Sherlock who looked me over.

"Let me grab the sling from my room and a bandage to wrap up your ankle." He mentioned as he walked to the door and gave a glance to Sherlock then I then headed up the stairs.

"I know you can read it on me, Sherlock, so just say it." I frowned as I looked up at him with broken eyes.

"He raped you. Several times, his nails had skin underneath then, clearly yours." He deduced as I placed my hand over the claw marks on my throat.

"It was all there, clear as days just- you didn't want to believe it." I interrupted him, looking at his harden expression.

"It's obvious that you weren't just tortured." He snapped back trying to avoid his feelings like the prick he was.

I laughed weakly and lowered my face allowing my face to be covered, "Don't tell John."

"Don't tell John what?" John's voice interrupted the silence as we glanced at him.

Before any of us could speak, the front door was busted up and shouts were heard from downstairs, Sherlock and John jumped into protective mode, John pulled out his gun and Sherlock taking a step in front of me.

"Where is she?! Sam! Sam?! Where are you?" A familiar voice called out from stairs.

My heart drop as I stumbled weakly to my feet, I cringed as the footsteps ran up the stairs to the landing where we were.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND HOW YOU GET IN?" John shouted at the figure whose form was stopped at the doorway.

"John. Stop!" I shouted weakly as I took a step forward only to grab on to Sherlock's arm for support.

John looked over his shoulder and lowered his gun and allowed the figure to step into the living room, "You know this guy?"

"Sam…" The Doctor's voice broke as he saw my broken form cringing on to Sherlock for dear life.

He walked into the room, his mouth covering his hand in shock and the other running his hand through his hair. I watched as he broke down and choked out the next few words, "Who did this?"

Silence filled the air as I looked down, as if I was a child who has disappointed their parent, and it was made clear to Sherlock.

The silence cause the Doctor to run his hand through his hair more roughly as rage got the better of him, "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" his voice bellowed.

"Moriarty. Jim Moriarty." John responded looking away only to glance at me before he lowered his gaze.

The Doctor looked me over and wringed his hands together, then charging down the stairs in a rush. I gasped and went to charge after him.

"Doctor! Wait-ah." I cringed as I grabbed my side in pain.

"Sam, you need to rest. You are hurt." John said grabbing my shoulder weakly trying to stop me to follow the Doctor.

"John, I have to go after him. Please." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, "He needs me."

John looked behind me at Sherlock who hasn't moved since I made my way toward the door, then looked back at me and moved slightly and put his arm around my left shoulder to help me. John guided me down the two flights of stairs until we reached the front door when the Doctor stood at the bottom of the front steps staring up at the sky. I pushed my way gently away from John and made my way slowly down to the side walk and grabbed the Doctor's hand. He turned and looked at me sadly then placed his forehead to mine and had a hand placed on the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry…Why didn't you tell me?" He mumbled softly closing his eyes as if trying to block out the memory of my broken image.

I squeezed his one hand and shook my head softly as we kept our forehead together, "He was going to kill you, Doctor and Tony too. I couldn't risk losing you."

"But look at you, now you are broken and hurt cause of me. It's my entire fault." He looked me with the puppy look.

"I don't regret getting into that TARDIS of yours, Doctor. I never will, and you can't always been here to help me." I said looking down as tears started to run down my cheeks.

He then let go of my hand and held my face with both his hands so he could have me look at him as he pulled his forehead away, "This is exactly why I leave you, so you can be alive and have a safe life. I don't want to stand over your grave."

I placed a hand over his and look down, "Oh, Doctor…I'm so sorry..."

I leaned my head against his chest and sobbed softly as he spoke softly and placed a caring kiss on the top of my head. , "Oh Sam… what am I going to do with you."

I cried for a few more minutes until John coughed from the door reminding me that I need to be fixed up, I begged the Doctor to stay with me that night and sure enough he did. We remained up for another few hours, while John patched my ankle and chatted with the Doctor about himself. Sherlock disappeared and was not seen for the rest of the night, I figured as much he was in his room thinking over Moriarty and his plans for the future. I held the Doctor's hand the whole night and began to doze off on him soon after 3 in the morning. As I laid there with my eyes closed, John and the Doctor assumed I was asleep, and John asked him an important question.

"How did you know, Sam was hurt?" John sighed with sadness in his voice.

I listened carefully as the Doctor sighed and moved his head down to look at me, "I got a call from her, and when I picked up… it was Sam screaming and crying for my help." He swallowed.

Silence filled the room as I heard John take in a sharp breath then respond, "That bastard… must have recorded…I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"I'm sorry too; I wish I could have gotten here faster than I did. Sorry for scaring you by the way."

"Its fine, I understand. You were trying to make sure she was safe… May I ask are you two a… well couple?"

The Doctor laughed softly and sighed, "She is one of my closet friends but no we aren't a couple."

I mentally laughed at that and listened to John excuse himself and go to bed and I finally allowed myself to doze off after a hell of a day. I had to deal with the Doctor in the morning and Sherlock on top of that and I could only imagine how that would go.


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up later to the sound of something closing shut. I stirred softly and sat up to feel a blanket slide down my chest and feel the comfort of my bed beneath me. I touch the cotton fabric softly with my left hand, while my right hand still sat uncomfortable in the sling John gave me. I looked up to see the TARDIS at the foot of my bed as if it was protecting me. I moved slowly to get my feet off the bed and stand without falling over. I leaned against the bedpost and knock on the TARDIS door, grumbling about the pain in my back. The door swung up in a matter of seconds, and the Doctor stood there in his shirt and his suspenders along with a tool belt around his waist plus goggles on his face.

"Oi, what are you doing out of bed?" He asked pulling his goggles down around his neck.

"You woke me up..." I sighed with a weak smile

"Oh sorry. I'm just tinkering with the TARDIS, she has been a bit funny duddy lately." He mentioned looking back inside.

I leaned over a bit and cringed as I put pressure on my sprained ankle. The face the Doctor held was a face I hated the face he uses when he was lying or extremely concerned.

"Ok," he sighed turning and closing the TARDIS door before ushering me to the edge if my bed. "You need to stay in bed, Doctor's orders"

I chuckled as I sat on the bed while he stood in front of me with his hands gently placed on both sides of my face.

"You shouldn't have the TARDIS parked there; John might see it when he comes in to check on me." I spoke softly as he tilted my face side to side to get a better look at me.

"He is already out actually; he is at the market getting food since all you had was human fingers. Although in the fridge under sink there were some Jammie Dodgers and an apple, I'm assuming that is your secret fridge." He concluded as he patted my face lightly then takes a seat next to me.

"Yes actually it is, I bought when I first got here I remembered Sherlock did experiments with human body parts."

" Yes there seemed to be some eyes in the microwave. "

"Doctor you can't stay," I frowned looking up at him.

"Oi, I'm 907, I can stay if I want," He retorted giving me a look.

"You can't though Doctor you are messing up the time line here. It's not supposed to be like this."

" Time can be rewritten, I mean after all you are here." He responded defensively

" I realized at the pool when... Jim changed his mind it was my fault... And I'm tied into this time line it can't be rewritten. Sherlock is going to fall off a building in a year and assuming I make it till then, I'll have to watch..." I couldn't finish that sentence, about Sherlock's fall it would tear me apart.

"I'm not leaving you so some psychopath can have his way with you."

"You have to leave Doctor. You have some much you have to go through still and the truth is that I'm not in that part of the future with you. So go take care of Amy and Rory, they need you right now."

His face grew solemn as he looked down at his hands, I blinked in surprise then frown, "You already lost him... Didn't you?"

"It happened about a week ago, Amy was so broke up about it until she forgot. You must be able to remember him because he existed to you over two universes."

I frowned and took his hand squeezing it tightly," You have to take care of her, Doctor. She lost the love of her live and is broken inside and doesn't even know it."

"It's been bleeding through though, when we were with Vincent and few other times in the Tardis. She will remember, Sam there is something strange about her and I can't figure it out. "

"Then go and figure it out then tell me because those episodes made no goddamn sense." I chuckled weakly.

Silence filled the air after we both had a chuckle and he gently placed his other hand on top of mine with a gentle pat, "You can call if you need help,"

" I promise I will when I get a phone since Jim took mine, and I-" my sentence was cut off as the Doctor put his finger over my lips then jumped to his feet pulling his hands from mine.

"Hold that thought," he ordered playfully as he dashed into the TARDIS leaving me alone.

I waited until the Doctor voice drew my attention to the fact that an object was flying at my head. I gasped and ducked as the object hit the pillow behind me.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" I shouted glaring at the Time Lord who had an apologetic face on.

"Oi, I was hoping you could catch it, it's a gift from the Tardis and me." He mentioned stepping into the room again leaving the TARDIS door open this time. I tilted my head in confusion then looked over at the object on my pillow, there sat a new phone and it was a nice one too with a TARDIS blue case. Before I could try to grab it the Doctor grabbed it only to flipped it in the air and catch it before handing it to me.

"It has the TARDIS number on speed dial and Amy's cell in there too as well as Tony's and Steve's. You'll have to get Sherlock's and John's from them since I don't have their numbers."

I smiled and took the phone into my hand only to hold it close, tears in my eyes," I know it's only a phone, but thank you Doctor."

" Hey, it's alright," he spoke as he sat next to me and took my sore face into his hands, "You are my Impossible Girl and I'll do anything for you, you got that?"

"I'm not the impossible girl, she is your future. I'm just Sam, ok?" I spoke softly.

"You are really bad about dropping hints you know that?" He chuckled as he pulled me close gingerly.

"I know, River does it a lot better the\an me. Spoilers." I whispered softly as tears ran down my face into the Doctor's shirt.

The goodbye was tough because every time then Doctor went to hug me; he nearly hurt me from the open wounds on my body. He ended up giving me a weak shoulder squeeze and a kiss on the head before he took off. That would be the last time I would the Doctor until the next year with the fall.


	27. Chapter 27

Weeks flew by to become months and my wounds healed slowly while Sherlock and John ran around from case to case. Around the first few signs of The Scandal in Belgravia, I was able to walk with no issues. I stayed away from the case most of the time though; Irene personally pissed me off when she made a comment about me being Jim's new pet, to Sherlock and John at her house. They both luckily except for Sherlock made it out of there with little to injuries. At that point, I began to hear a little less from Tony as he was thrown into his own villain problems. He never was told the details of the night at the pool, I couldn't get myself too. Christmas Eve was the night that sent the semi-peaceful world of the flat down the drain.

Finally back on my feet with barely any scaring in my body except from my right forearm, I sat there entranced in the tune Sherlock was playing on his violin. Mrs. Hudson sat next to me with a huge grin clasping her hands together as if she was going to be clapping along. John was handing his newest girlfriend a drink, whatever her name was as Greg handed mine.

"Thanks Greg," I smiled at him as nodded back at me with a smile.

Sherlock finished his tune with a fake grin as Mrs. Hudson clapped at the end. They mumbled something about fake antlers, as Sherlock pulled out his laptop to check John's blog.

I zoned out as the conversations continued, I found myself looking over Sherlock trying to analyze him. I looked away as Molly stumbled into the door carrying a bag filled with a lot of presents.  
I watched amused as Sherlock jumped down Molly's throat and deduced every part of her until he reached his present. The look on his face was a broken one, I could tell he was surprised and slightly upset with himself. At that moment, both Sherlock's and my phone went off, Sherlock's was sounding a bit more erotic then my text tone but none the less.  
I glanced at my phone and felt my heart jump into my throat as Jims number appear on the screen for the first time in months since the pool.

'Merry Christmas Sammy-dear'  
below the words was a picture of my bedroom with a present sitting on the edge of my bed.

I stood up in a hurry; bring an attention to my hurry upstairs. I charged up stairs and fling the door open to my room, and found it set up like the photo Jim sent me. I strolled over to the green package slowly, holding my breath and thinking it was the worse. I was foot away when I jumped from the sound of my phone going off. I sighed and looked down at the phone to see a message from John, which caused me to chuckle.  
I thought it was funny to see John run after Sherlock and then text me to see if I was alright. I huffed and tucked the phone away and picked up the package on my bed. It was light and perfectly wrapped as if it was given to me from a lover not a psycho. I sat on the edge of my bed and pulled the paper open slowly makes sure it didn't explode in my face or anything. Once the green wrapping paper was on the floor in a crumpled heap, I lifted the lid of the box off and gasped at it contains. There sat in the box were my old blood stain clothes from the pool as well as my broken phone and my Tardis key. I shook slightly and stanched the key from the box before picking it up and charging downstairs in a heated rage. My stomach churned as I pushed past the group and threw the clothes into the fire place.

"Sam? What the hell?!" John shouted as he came into view from the kitchen.

"That bastard sent me the clothes." I hissed out as I watched my favorite jacket begin to burn around the edges.

"What... Who sent clothes to you?" John asked as his voice dropped slightly.

"Who sent you, clothes?" Greg questioned being the first one for the group to break the awkward silence.

"THAT BASTARD, JIM MORIARTY!" I screamed turning to John and pointing at my burning clothes," HE SENT ME THE CLOTHES HE RIPPED OFF OF ME BEFORE HE PROCEED TO RAPE ME!"

Silence filled the room as the crackle of the fire took over the only audible noise. I glanced around then stormed down the stairs, "Merry Christmas."

Nobody followed me and left me alone as I sat on the steps wrapping myself tightly in my winter sweater, tears running down my face. John hadn't known about the rape until now where I screamed it loud enough for the whole world to hear. I shrived slightly and leaned my head back to see Sherlock standing over me holding my jacket.

"You forgot this." He muttered as I took it from him and slipped it on.

"Thanks..."

Sherlock stood next to me on the step looking out over traffic, as I played with the sleeves on my jacket. I wiped my eyes gently with the ends of jackets sleeves and stood up slowly.  
Sherlock glanced at me then back at the road, I sighed softly and looked down at my feet.  
"Sorry about the noise from earlier, I was- it was clear you were mental upset and disgusted." Sherlock cut me off

"You know Sherlock can you just shut up and let me talk." I groaned running my hand through my hair. "I know you are upset about Irene its clear."

" I'm not upset."

"Oh shut up yes you are. You don't understand her and she is a mystery to you but you have a gut feeling to care for her." I deduced glancing up at him.

"I don't understand you." He stated take a step down and stepping in front of me causing me reel back slightly. "That doesn't mean I care for you."

I blinked and smirked weakly, "I'm an open book how you can not understand me."

He just looked over me as a black car pulled up to the curb behind him and honk its horn once.

"Evening" he spoke softly as he turned on his heel and went to the car leaving me alone on the front steps confused and dazed.

As the car pulled away the door behind me open and as I turn to see who it was John nearly ran into me.

"Sam there you are. Are... You ok?" He asked softly as he held a cup of something in his hands.

"Fine, John. Thanks for worrying... Sorry about that by the way." I sighed looking up at the sky," I must have scared everybody... Great now I'm going to be judged."

"Here, its tea. To warm you up, Sherlock told me to get for you." John said as her offered me the cup.

I took the cup in shock and shook my head, "Sherlock? Is he drunk? Or that upset about Irene?"

" It's about Irene for sure. "

Silence before john opened his big mouth to speak, "Why-because John," I interrupted

" I don't want to be judge and treated as the girl who got raped oh you better stay away from her. She will have a mental breakdown, oh lets tale pity on her blah blah blah." I ranted staring blanking into the cup of tea.

"But I could have helped you. You get up every night because of it." John retorted back.

" See what I mean you are taking pity on me and I'm strong enough to handle it myself."

" but you are only 21how do you plan on handling this by yourself?"

"Because John, I was whisked away into a world of my dreams with a man. A year ago, I became a major pawn in a plot to overtake a company and on top of that I was stabbed and I-" I stopped as the door was open by none other than molly hopper.

"Excuse me, sorry John, I have to go. Got called into work."

"Oh, Well Merry Christmas, sorry about Sherlock again.

"Yeah sorry about my outburst molly, I didn't mean too..."

"It's ok, Sam." She said avoiding eye contact with me, she dated Jim and she never spoke about it since.

I wonder if he did that same thing to her but left her in better conduction then I was put in. molly said goodbye again the dashed off heading to the hospital.

"What were you saying before that?" John asked

"It doesn't matter, come on lets go before we freeze." I offered as I changed the subject.  
John nodded and headed in leaving me alone on the steps only for a minute before I turned on my heel and followed him. I wasn't enjoying this Christmas one bit and it was going to get worse as the night continued.


	28. Chapter 28

The rest of the night was slow; John and his girlfriend got into a fight as and I were check the house to make sure Sherlock didn't have any drugs. This was new to me about two months ago after the pool, Sherlock had a danger night and I woke up to screaming from downstairs, He had a fit that night and was a violate mess, not just shooting walls kind of mess but a shaking and withdraw kind of mess. I helped John a bit that one night and promised to help since then with this mess if it ever were to come up again and tonight seem to be the night. Hours passed after John got the call from Mycroft and Ms. Hudson had retired for the night leaving John and I by ourselves. It was weird and uncomfortable for the both of us since the conversation downstairs. I couldn't retire to my room though after the thought of how that "present" got into it in the first place. I was lying on the couch still wrapped up in my jacket, while I listened to John gently leaf through the pages of a book he was currently reading. An hour passed after that and it seemed that Sherlock was not going to come home for the night, until the door swung open with a loud bang. His heavy footsteps were heard running up the stairs with a gently pace, John looked over as he stepped in the room. I sat up slowly as Sherlock scanned to the room quickly completely ignoring that fact I was sitting within 10 feet of him and see how he really was.

"I hope you didn't mess up my sock index this time." He huffed as he turned on his heel and walked back to his room.

I got up and went to charge after him, only to stop by the door and look down the flight of stairs to see an unwelcome guest standing there. I frowned and quickly made my way downstairs to stand in front of Mycroft who wasn't supposed to be there as I recalled from the show.

"Samantha, going after my little brother, I see. I shall warn you now; he doesn't feel the same way." He deduced simply.

I stiffed and pressed my lips together into a thin line, "I don't care for him in that way. He is an asshole."

"Hmm, yes, he can get a bit harsh but I'm not here to talk over my brother's feelings for you. I'm here because you are supposed to be dead." He smirked slightly looking up.

Silence passed between us before and button up my jacket, "JOHN, I'M GOING OUT. DON'T WAIT UP."

"Are you sure that is safe?" John questioned as I heard him shuffle to the doorway, just as Mycroft disappeared down the second set of stairs.

I stepped down on to the landing and looked up at John with a big grin, "Don't worry I got your gun." I spoke before heading down the stairs leaving John in a confused dazed.

* * *

We headed out into the cold winter night as the snow fell softly on the street leaving nothing untouched under its pure white layer. As usual we got into a black car and drove off into the storm, the ride was left to silence we didn't want to speak the detail of my 'death' in a possible bugged car. We pulled up to a nice building probably Mycroft work place but I didn't care enough to be sure. I followed Mycroft to an amazing office with a fire place and large windows allowing the light to fall on the suits of armor that were arranged around the room. I handed my jacket off to a butler and was seated at the side of the long wooden table that took up most of the space of the room. As memory recalled this was the room that the last part of Scandal in Belgravia took place in, and television did it no justice. The room was very beautiful but as dark as it was shown in the show.

"Would you care for a drink?" Mycroft asked as he poured himself a Brandi.

"No, I have had enough Christmas drinks for one holiday, thank you. " I responded back as I crossed my legs and leaned back in the chair.

"Very well. "

He strolled over to the table with a file in his hand and the drink in the other, it was clear that he had finally founded the proof that he wanted.

"A car accident 4 years ago, two were killed. A father and a daughter both pronounced dead at the scene." He started as he placed down file, opening it in one quick movement. "Both were cremated, so how did you escape the fires?"

"Oh, you haven't figured that one out yet have you?" I chuckled with a small smirk. "But it is simple that's not me."

"Your DNA match perfectly and there is no record of a twin being born. So who exactly are you?" Mycroft retorted.

"You won't believe if I told you." I frowned, leaning forward putting my hands together on the table.

"If it is about the blue box, we already know about the Doctor so there is no point in lying."

I stayed silent and just looked over Mycroft as he smirked at his success of deducing me to my core, I sighed and leaned my head back.

"Ok, you caught me, now can I go home, you could have told me on the steps what you knew." I complained looking over at him. "I have places to be and people to see tomorrow and it's been a late night."

I stood up and looked over to the door where my coat hanged safely on the hook, as I turned away Mycroft spoke, "How's the arm? Still stings when you wash it?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and gently pushed my hand against my branded arm, then turned and glared at him.

"I have had enough of this bullshit from Moriarty and now your brother and I don't want it from a little good two shoes government boy like you. So get me a car and go screw yourself." I shouted, pointing a finger at him in angry,

He watched me amused with my tone of voice then pulled his cell out and sent a text before taking a sip of his drink and standing up.

"A car is waiting for you outside, Samantha." He complied as he turned to face the fire.

I glared at him, before asking, "I'm guessing Sherlock already knows about this information."

"He has no need for it; your secret is between me and you." Mycroft responded.

"Good…Merry Christmas." I hissed as I turned on my heel and throw on my jacket before storm out of the place.

The flat was dark when I got home, as I walked in the flat I was overwhelmed with the urge to sleep, I barely made it to the living room before I passed on the couch. It was a long day and I could finally sleep and personally at that point in time I didn't care where I dozed off. It felt like minutes when I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I reached for my phone on the floor with my eyes closed, as I reached down the ground never reached my fingertips. I groaned and opened my eyes to see I was in my bed; I quickly scanned the room in a rush only to sit up in a panic. This room was my old room; I looked over at the window next to the bed and pulled open the blinds, only to be blinded slightly by the bright sun light. It was never sunny in winter. My heart dropped as a weak cry came from my mouth, I wasn't in London anymore, I was in Florida in my old college bedroom, and by the date on my phone it was year ago on the day after the Doctor first appeared in my bedroom. I was home.

END?


	29. After Note

Hello Dears,

I know you probably hate me but let me say this, 'That was just the beginning of the end.' This is the title of the third part of the series installment and most likely the last unless you demand more of me. So please be patient as I try to get the first and second chapter typed so I don't have an angry mob outside of my house. I hope you have enjoyed the second installment and will continue reading.

Thank you so much to my followers by the way. I really love that people enjoy my silly little story and you guys get me inspired to continue to write and finish this story.

Thank you all again, and hope to see you soon reading "The Beginning of the End."

~K.U.


End file.
